Nueva Vida
by Morde The Cat
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki el ninja hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha es abandonado por sus "compañeros" después de la pelea contra el Sannin de las serpientes en el bosque de la muerte. Moribundo llega a una cueva donde encuentra una esmeralda morada la cual le dará una nueva vida y vínculos que proteger.
1. Chapter 1

Ni los personajes de Sonic ni Naruto me pertenecen.

La idea e historia original son de el escrito Kachorro, esta es una versión distinta que se me ocurrió y decidí subirla al ver que hace tiempo que no actualizaba su historia.

Los primeros capítulos serán parecidos a los originales hechos por Kachorro con algunos cambios al igual que la pareja de SonicxVainilla.

Capitulo Uno:

Bienvenido a Mobius.

La situación era mala para nuestro hiperactivo protagonista, que digo mala, ¡MALISIMA! Primero una ninja de Kusa los utiliza como sacos de boxeo, luego resulta que "esa" ninja no era "una" sino "un" para ser más exactos el Sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru.

Naruto utilizando un poco del chakra de Kurama trato de pelear contra él para defender a sus "compañeros" pero aun así fue derrotado quedando inconsciente, después de un rato abrió los ojos para ver como Sakura se llevaba a Sasuke dejándolo abandonado y lo peor de todo fue que ella volteo a verlo pero aun así lo dejo a su suerte.

Naruto usando todas sus fuerzas empezo a camina sin rumbo fijo rezando a todas las Deidades sobrevivir a ese maldito bosque, camino y camino durante varios minutos sin toparse con nadie, después de unos interminables minutos llego a una cueva, camino lo mas que pudo en el interior de esta, pero el daño en su cuerpo era demasiado haciendo que cayera al suelo sin poder levantarse, usando sus manos empezo a arrastrarse para llegar al fondo de la cueva.

Una vez ahí visualizo una joya de color morado enterrada en el suelo con mucho polvo sobre ella, Naruto con sus pocas fuerzas llego hasta ella y la abrazo como si fuera un peluche a la vez que lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron? El pensó que después de todo lo que pasaron a lo largo de los meses los volverían amigo pero al parecer solo él pensaba eso.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, toda la aldea lo odiaba, sus "compañeros" lo consideraban un inútil y su Sensei creía que no tenía talento como ninja, las personas a las que le importaba se podrán contar con los dedos de una sola mano (Literalmente) Poniendo la joya en su pecho y encogiéndose en una esquina de la cueva cerró los ojos para descansar.

\- Desearía desaparecer de este mundo… - murmuro antes de quedarse dormido sin ver como una potente luz blanca lo envolvía.

Una vez la luz desapareció no había rastro de Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki legado del cuarto Hokage se había ido de las naciones elementales.

(:3)(:3)

Julie-Su regresaba de la ciudad con sus compras, caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente sin prisa alguna, todo estaba bastante tranquilo últimamente, Eggman realizaba uno que otro plan que terminaba frustrado por Sonic o por alguno de los chicos, Rouge últimamente no había robado nada… de valor al menos.

Sí, todo tranquilo.

Julie seguía su camino hasta que un destello blanco llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar del que se origino ese destello.

Lo que encontró la sorprendió realmente, rápidamente tomo al pequeño y se dirigió a su hogar, al verlo un sentimiento la invadió completamente, así que ella se juro a si misma que cuidaría de él.

(:3)(:3)

Naruto sentía sus parpados muy pesados, probablemente solo había dormido un par de horas y ahora tenía que buscar a su "equipo" abrió sus ojos con pereza, se encontraba bastante calentito, al parecer estaba acobijado, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, ¿Acaso se encontraba en el hospital? Movió su cabeza lentamente para ver a su alrededor, rápidamente su vista capto a un lado suyo a una chica de cabello guinda (N/A: Al menos a mi me parece ese color o tal vez rosado pero prefiero el guinda) dormida en una silla al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba, pero al enfocar su vista y verla mejor pudo ver que la chica tenía una apariencia canina con algunas partes de metal como su brazo izquierdo. Naruto se asusto y tratando de alejarse hizo ruido el cual despertó a la joven que velaba por su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto desorientada hasta que vio a Naruto despierto y bastante asustado – Hola pequeñín, que alegría que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada dormiste por tres días – dijo con una voz alegre y hermosa.

Naruto no podía hablar por el miedo, además había dormido por tres días, el solo sintió que durmió un par de horas, miro nuevamente a la chica la cual se acercaba a él y por instinto se alejo de ella.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño… ven pequeño – dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa para ganarse la confianza de Naruto.

Naruto se acerco lentamente sentándose en la cama mirando a la chica.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Julie-Su – dijo sonriendo.

-Me… me llamo Naruto – al terminar la frase se sorprendió al escuchar su voz la cual se escuchaba infantil y tímida.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no te lastimare – dijo Julie-Su.

Naruto no sabía porque pero se sentía a gusto con esa chica, eran pocas las personas que lo trataban como ella lo cual lo alegraba bastante.

-¿Tienes hambre cariño? – pregunto Julie.

Naruto tímidamente asintió y antes de que se diera cuenta Julie lo levanto en brazos sorprendiendo a Naruto por su fuerza.

Al llegar a la cocina la Echidna lo dejo en una silla mientras ella buscaba algo para alimentarlo.

-"¿Qué ocurrió? Ella me levanto como si fuera lo más liviano del mundo" – pensó para el mismo.

-Ocurre algo Naru-chan – pregunto Julie al ver a Naruto.

-No nada… Julie-Nee – dijo el rubio, pero ahí estaba otra vez su voz infantil.

-Me alegra que estés bien, no me quiero imaginar que abría echo otros sujetos con un lindo zorrito como tu – dijo Julie la cual traía un plato con fruta.

-¿Zorrito? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto, de un pequeño salto bajo de la silla y corrió a buscar un espejo con una preocupada Julie detrás.

Naruto corrió por toda la casa hasta que encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo, el espejo mostraba a un pequeño zorrito parado en dos pies, su pelaje de color naranja, ya no tenía su banda de Konoha, tenía unos guantes blancos puestos en sus manos y en sus pies unos zapatos azules con dos rayas verticales negras. El zorrito no media más de 70cm y sus ojos eran de color violeta y tenía una esponjosa cola que iba de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahh! – grito asustado por su apariencia a la vez que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Naru-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una preocupada mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué me paso? – Pregunto llorando -¿Po-porque yo? – hacia preguntas muy alterado mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro.

-Naru-chan tranquilo pequeño – dijo Julie mientras abrazaba a Naruto el cual estaba aferrado a su cuello mientras lloraba.

Julie acariciaba su espalda y pelaje para reconfortarlo, Naruto poco a poco se calmaba pero seguía abrazado a Julie, cuando abrazo a la Echidna sintió un calor muy agradable en sus ser, era una sensación tan cálida que nunca sintió en Konoha.

-Naru-chan ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto Julie al ver que Naruto ya no lloraba.

-Si… gr-gracias Julie-Nee – dijo Naruto casi en susurro ya más calmado.

-Ven vamos a que comas algo – pidió la de pelaje guinda mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto.

Naruto siguió a la Echidna hasta la cocina donde empezo a comer la fruta que dejo Julie en la mesa, por otro lado Julie se encontraba feliz, le alegraba ver a un pequeño disfrutar de la comida, ella normalmente estaba sola y la llegada de Naruto le calentaba el corazón.

Naruto… ¿Puedes hablarme de ti? Me gustaría saber que te tiene tan mal – pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Naruto dejo de comer y bajo la cabeza, no quería que una de las pocas "personas" que lo trataban bien dejara de mirarlo por lo que es, un niño… no quería que empezara a odiarlo al decirle todo lo que paso, pero al ver esos ojos rosas le dio una gran seguridad por lo que procedió a contarle. Tardo varios minutos en los cuales le conto varias cosas de su vida como que era odiado por su aldea y que sus "amigos" lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Julie no era alguien tonta así que le pidió una prueba a lo cual Naruto acepto, con un poco de dificultad realizo un henge de Julie pero al estar en un cuerpo tan pequeño sus reservas de chakra disminuyeron aunque aun le era difícil moldearlo.

Julie estaba estupefacta, Naruto le conto toda le verdad lo cual era algo difícil de digerir, por el lado de Naruto este se encontraba tan nervioso que el henge desapareció, Naruto miro a Julie la cual tenía la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba, así que Naruto izo lo que su mentalidad de niño le dicto, bajo de la silla con la cabeza baja y se dirigió a la salida bajo la mirada de Julie. Naruto llego a la entrada y estuvo a punto de salir cuando una mano le impidió abrir la puerta, detrás de él se encontraba Julie derramando lágrimas, Naruto la miraba con tristeza reflejada en su rostro y esta se hinco para abrazarlo.

-No te vayas… no puedo dejar que te vayas, tu y yo somos muy parecidos Naru-chan, ambos hemos sufrido por culpa de otros – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras derramaba lagrimas.

-Julie-nee… - dijo Naruto débilmente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Mi dolor no puede ser comparado con el tuyo Naru-chan, pero me gustaría remediar un poco de ese dolor – dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Como harías eso Nee-chan – pregunto curioso viéndola a los ojos.

-Permíteme cuidar de ti Naru-chan – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como una… - menciono derramando lagrimas pues tenía muchas emociones encontradas.

-Sí… como una Kaa-san – dijo la Echidna con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Naruto no aguanto más y abrazo con fuerza a Julie mientras lloraba igual que la Echidna ya que ambos estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo solos. Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos sintiendo cada uno que una pequeña parte del dolor que sus corazones guardaba se evaporaba al estar juntos, pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por la misma Julie que se dio cuenta que ya era bastante noche.

La Echidna tomo a Naruto en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, Naruto aunque hace poco haya despertado despertó ya bastante tarde y aun es muy pequeño para trasnochar y los niños deben dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Kaa-san? – pregunto viendo a Julie.

-Bueno Naru-chan, es de noche y aun eres muy pequeño, es hora de dormir – respondió Julie sonriendo.

-Pero no tengo sueño, y no soy pequeño tengo doce años – respondió el zorrito cruzado de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

-Puede que tengas doce años como shinobi, pero aquí tu eres muy pequeño, por tu voz y manera de hablar debes tener unos ocho años – aclaro la Echidna riendo, pues el pequeño zorrito era muy agradable.

-Pero soy un niño grande – dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras su nueva madre lo acostaba.

-Lo sé mi pequeño Naru-chan – dijo metiéndose a la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces? – pregunto Naruto sonrojándose al ver a su Kaa-san acostándose con él.

-Bueno esta es la única cama, además no creo que a mi pequeño Naru-chan le moleste que su Kaa-chan duerma con él o ¿Si? – pregunto Julie viéndolo a los ojos.

-No… es-está bien – dijo un poco nervioso.

Julie sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza – Buenas noches mi pequeños – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo.

-Buenas noches Kaa-chan – dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el calor proporcionado por el abrazo de su nueva Kaa-chan.

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto no podía dormir pues aun no podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche, logro irse de Konoha, se transformo en un lindo zorrito y ahora tiene una Kaa-san, pero seguía sin saber los motivos de la Echidna.

-Kaa-chan – hablo Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Porque quieres que sea tu hijo? – pregunto el zorrito.

-Porque siempre he querido tener un hijo como tu Naru-chan – contesto abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre quise tener un Kaa-san como tú, Kaa-chan –menciono Naruto abrazando a la Echidna.

-Gracias Naru-chan… ahora a dormir, mañana iremos a ver a unos amigos míos que te caerán muy bien – dijo Julie con una sonrisa mientras desordenaba el pelaje de la cabeza de Naruto.

-Te quiero Kaa-chan – dijo Naruto antes de que Morfeo lo reclamara.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño – respondió cerrando los para ambos dormir la primera noche de madre e hijo.

(:3)(:3)

El pequeño Naruto en su forma de zorro apareció frente a una jaula camuflada con enormes arboles llenos de vida y detrás del la entrada a unas alcantarillas, la jaula estaba vacía y el sello que la mantenía cerrada roto. Frente a la jaula se encontraba un pequeño zorro de nueve colas sentado y mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-¿Así que ya decidiste venir Kit? – pregunto el zorro con voz preocupada.

-¿Kurama? – pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al zorro.

-Así es Kit - afirmo el zorro.

-¿Qué te paso? Estas tan lindo – dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del zorro el cual se sonrojo un poco y con sus orejas cubrió su cara.

-A-al entrar a esta dimensión mi poder se fusiono con el tuyo, dejando así solo mi mente y cuerpo volviéndome algo normal… temo decir que todo mi poder ahora te pertenece, eres el nuevo Kiuby no Yoko – explico el biju con voz apagada.

-El… el nuevo Kiuby ¿Yo? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Así es, ahora te diré que al llegar a esta dimensión hizo que tanto tu edad como madurez se fueran al demonio, perdiste cinco años, ahora tienes siete – menciono el zorro con una voz divertida.

-¿Qué? Pero… - hablo algo nervioso para ser interrumpido por el zorro.

-Tranquilo, mi padre el viejo Hagoromo me hablo de los viajes entre dimensiones, el dia que vuelvas regresaras unos minutos después de tu partida – dijo el Kiuby.

-Pero yo no quiero regresar – dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo.

-Solo en caso de que regresemos, la verdad yo tampoco quiero regresar, por lo único que quiero regresar es por mis hermanos, puede que en este mundo vivamos en paz – dijo el zorro – pero regresando a lo anterior, yo como mucho tendré el poder de una invocación de alto rango si me entreno… ¡Perderé el respeto de mis hermanos y se burlaran de mi! – grito el zorro mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Tranquilo Kurama, no dejare que molesten a mi amigo, yo te protegeré – dijo Naruto.

Kurama se sorprendió al oír a Naruto, ningún humano aparte de su padre lo consideraba un amigo, este se volteo dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo, pero las palabras resonaron en su cabeza causándole un tic en el ojo mientras una vena punzaba en su sien.

-¡Soy una hembra cachorro estúpido! – grito a todo pulmón creciendo a tres veces de su tamaño.

-¿Eres hembra? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

-¿Qué? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita – pregunto molesta la ahora identificada zorra.

-Lo siento Kurama-chan, pero aun así te prometo que no dejare que tus hermanos te molesten, es mi promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo Naruto.

-Como digas Kit, bueno ahora necesito descansar… y por cierto esta amaneciendo – dijo Kurama sacando a Naruto de su espacio mental.

(:3)(:3)

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse abrazado por su Kaa-chan mientras aun dormía, Naruto intento zafarse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la chica, una vez que su misio tuvo éxito Naruto se dirigió a la cocina pero de un momento a otro se le prendió el foco.

-Le hare el desayuno a Kaa-chan, así ella estará feliz – dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron los minutos y la Echidna despertó sintiéndose vacía, al abrir los ojos lo noto, de nuevo estaba sola, seguro que el encontrarse a Naruto solo fue un sueño, un muy buen sueño que le brindo la felicidad necesaria para querer continuar con su cotidiana vida.

-De nuevo sola –suspiro- Naru-chan se sentía tan real - dijo muy decepcionada.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-¡Ahhhhh! – grito el ´pequeño zorrito.

Julie se impresiono, no fue un sueño, todo fue verdad, se levanto de la cama bruscamente y corrió en busca del zorrito anaranjado, al llegar a la cocina Julie se espanto, Naruto estaba sangrando de uno de sus dedos ya que el pequeño se había cortado mientras intentaba cortar un mango. Julie como cualquier madre alarmado tomo al pequeño de manera rápida alejándolo del peligroso artefacto y lo sentó en el sillón.

-¡¿Dónde las deje?! ¡¿Dónde están los curitas?! – Grito la alarmada Echidna mientras corría por toda la casa ante la mirada confundida de Naruto que ya había sanado gracias a su poder curativo – No importa, Naru-chan ¿Cuantos dedos vez? – pregunto alarmada mientras le ponía tres dedos frente a sus ojos.

-Este… Kaa-chan – dijo Naruto intentando llamar la atención de la preocupada Echidna.

-Espero no necesite ir al hospital, oh peor suturar su dedito – dijo espantada ante la idea.

-Kaa-chan – llamo nuevamente intentando que su madre le prestara atención.

-¡Ya sé que hare! – exclamo Julie ignorando a Naruto.

-¡Kaa-chaaaan! – Grito llamando su atención – Ya estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole su dedito.

Julie miro asombrada como la pequeña cortada terminaba de cerrarse por si solo dejándola muy asombrada.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto.

-El poder del zorro – contesto Naruto sonriendo calmando a la Echidna para luego molestarse.

-'¿En que estabas pensando al tomar un cuchillo jovencito? No puedes agarrar esas cosas, son muy peligrosas para un pequeño como tu – dijo cruzada de brazo mirando de forma severa a Naruto.

Naruto al escuchar la voz molesta de la Echidna bajo la cara mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas y escucharse sollozos los cuales al ser escuchados que la peli guinda relajara su mirada y cambiara su tono de voz por uno más suave.

-Perdóname Naru-chan – dijo abrazando al zorrito – Es que no se qué haría si algo te pasara mi amor – menciono intentando tranquilizar al pequeño.

-Es que… es que yo-yo quería – decía mientras sollozaba.

-No pasa nada mi amor, no estoy molesta, solo me asuste porque no quiero que te pase nada – dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero, yo… yo quería hacer… tu-tu desayuno – dijo mientras pasaba sus bracitos por su cara secando las lagrimas mientras era abrazado por Julie que se sorprendió por lo lindo y servicial que era el pequeño zorrito.

-Ya tranquilo, hagamos el desayuno los dos ¿Si? – Sugirió sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas – Solo prométeme que no tomara cosas que pongan en peligro tu vida, no me gustaría que salieras lastimado – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo prometo Kaa-chan – respondió ya más calmado.

-Bien, vamos – dijo Julie mientras cargaba a Naruto en brazos e iba a la cocina.

Ambos se metieron a la cocina, mientras Julie cortaba algunas frutas Naruto las revolvía con una enorme cuchara, al terminar de mezclarlas disfrutaron de una deliciosa ensalada de frutas.

-Bueno Naru-chan, es hora de bañarnos para salir a ver a mis amigos – dijo la chica haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera, pues por alguna razón no deseaba bañarse.

-Pero Kaa-chan ¿No podríamos dejar el baño para después? – pregunto esperando que le diera la razón.

-No lo creo jovencito, anda vamos – dijo levantándose.

Naruto se levanto de su silla para luego echarse a correr dejando una pequeña nube con su forma detrás de él, Julie se impresiono ante la velocidad de Naruto, tal vez algún dia pueda ser tan rápido como Sonic, solo tal vez. La Echidna sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa, tardo un poco ya que el pequeño es muy escurridizo y no quería que lo bañaran, pero Julie termino atrapándolo y duchándolo.

Ahora se encontraba cepillando el pelaje del pequeño mientras este se ponía sus zapatos.

-Bueno parece que estás listo, ahora vamos para que conozcas a mis amigos – dijo Julie mientras Naruto caminaba al lado de ella.

-Si, Kaa-chan – contesto el sonriente zorrito.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña de la Echidna, Naruto estaba maravillado por la vegetación el paisaje y los animales que había en el lugar, la peli guinda al ver la emoción del zorrito le prometió que después podría jugar ya que ahora tenían que ir a visitar a esos amigos que tanto mencionaba. Tardaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que lograron divisar una casa en la cual se miraba un garaje y una maquina extraña de color gris de buen tamaño a los ojos de Naruto (N/T: El Tornado X de Sonic X).

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto la chica esperando a recibir respuesta.

-Ya voy esperen un minuto – se escucho una voz que provenía de la maquina extraña.

Naruto instintivamente se escondió detrás de su Kaa-chan ya que desconocía el poder de la maquina y que hablara no ayudaba mucho, debajo de esta salió un zorro de dos colas de pelaje amarillo y ojos azules.

-Hola Tails, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo La Echidna sonriendo.

-Pero que sorpresa es Julie, yo me encuentro muy bien, ahora le estoy dando mantenimiento al Tornado X, pero dime ¿a qué debo tu visita? – Pregunto limpiándose las manos con una toalla ya que estaban cubiertas de aceite.

-Bueno yo vine ah… - pero fue interrumpida por otra voz que se escucho cuando una cortina de polvo se hizo presente.

-Ufff, espero que Amy se canse de intentar atraparme alguna vez –mencionó una voz que salía de la nube de polvo.

-Hola Sonic, tenemos visitas – indico Tails al erizo de pelaje azul.

-Vaya pero si es Julie-Su, ¿Buscas al amargado de Knuckles? – pregunto divertido haciendo que la Echidna se sonrojara ante la mirada confundida de Naruto – Vaya, ¿Pero quién es el pequeño? – pregunto Sonic hincándose a la altura de Naruto el cual estaba abrazado a una pierna de Julie.

-¡Ah! A eso eh venido chicos… - declaro Julie con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Julie? – pregunto Tails intentando llegar a una respuesta.

-Sonic, Tails les presento a mi querido hijo Naruto – dijo una sonriente Julie mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudieran ver al pequeño.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Ehh, Hola – saludo Naruto.

-¡TU HIJO! – gritaron Zorro mayor y Erizo impresionados por la noticia.


	2. Chapter 2 y 3

Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta el cap, en el siguiente empezara a cambiar mas por ahora este es el de Kachorro.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Capitulo Dos:

Un nuevo Zorro en Mobius.

Las cosas en el taller se calmaron después de un rato, ahora el pequeño Naruto correteaba una pequeña aeronave que creo Tails, Naruto alegremente brincaba tratando de atraparla mientras esta lo esquivaba y seguía escapando del zorrito. Por otro lado los demás hablaban acerca de Naruto.

-Yo creo que hiciste lo correcto Julie-Su, fue una muy buena decisión – dijo Sonic mirando como el zorrito correteaba detrás del invento.

-Gracias Sonic, simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí, menos abandonarlo después de todo lo que paso – contesto Julie.

-Sin duda Naruto es muy fuerte, cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco con lo que fue obligado a pasar por esos aldeanos – opino Tails.

-Cielos… ni siquiera Shadow tuvo tan mala suerte – dijo Sonic.

-Lo sé, ahora debo encontrar a Espio para ver si puede ayudar a Naru-chan con ese entrenamiento ninja – dijo la Echidna mirando como Naruto con el invento en los brazos curioseaba cerca del Tornado X.

-Parece que le llamo la atención el Tornado – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa – Porque no le das una vuelta Tails – sugirió Sonic.

-No es mala idea – dijo Tails.

-¿Es seguro? ¿Tiene cinturones de seguridad? – pregunto la Echidna preocupada mientras a nuestros héroes les salía una gota que resbalaba por sus cabezas.

-Tranquila, jeje parece que esto de ser madre te volvió paranoica – dijo Sonic con burla.

-¡No soy paranoica! ¡Solo me intereso por su seguridad! – grito asustando al erizo azul.

-T-tranquila, no te exaltes – dijo Sonic mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿Tranquila? Yo estoy tranquila ¿Por qué me pides que me tranquilice? ¡TU TRANQUILIZATE! – grito la Echidna enojada.

-Sabes desde este ángulo das más miedo que Amy – dijo Sonic.

-¡Corre que te arranco las púas! – grito la Echidna a la vez que Sonic salía rápidamente del lugar escapando de la ira de la Echidna.

Mientras tanto Tails se acerco a Naruto el cual miraba el tornado fijamente.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Te gusta el Tornado? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – pregunto el zorro mayor con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Y si se enoja? – pregunto Naruto mirando a la maquina.

-Tranquilo, es totalmente seguro – contesto Tails mientras lo levantaba por los brazos y lo dejaba en el asiento trasero.

El zorrito miro más de cerca el interior, tenía unos suaves asientos de tela roja bastantes cómodos, pero se asusto al ver como Tails le abrochaba el cinturón.

-¡Ahh! ¡Me atrapo no me gusta! ¡Auxilio! – empezo a gritar asustado mientras jalaba el cinturón tratando de quitárselo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, es solo el cinturón para evitar accidentes – dijo Tails tratando de relajar al asustado zorrito.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, jamás en su vida lo habían atrapado así, el sabia que solo a los renegados los amarraban para torturarlos. Respiro y miro a Tails el cual le sonreía, el zorro de dos colas era muy amable así que decidió confiar en él y dejar de jalar el cinturón.

Tails subió al asiento del piloto y empezo a apretar distintos botones, una gran "tapa de cristal se puso arriba de ellos preocupando un poco al zorrito pero esta vez no grito ya que confiaba en Tails, lo siguiente que paso fue que escucho sonidos detrás así que apoyando su cuerpo en el cristal miro como una de las partes traseras empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo antes de que empezaran a avanzar.

-¿Listo? –Pregunto Tails mirando al nervioso zorrito el cual solo cabeceo -¡Aquí vamos! – dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

El tornado se movió a gran velocidad y por inercia Naruto cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió no pudo evitar exclamar al ver todo desde el aire.

Tails miro como Naruto sonreía viendo por el cristal, presiono un par de botones antes de que la cabina se hiciera para atrás permitiendo a Naruto sentir la briza en su cara, ahora ambos zorros estaban volando por los cielos.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto Tails.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! – grito emocionado Naruto.

-Claro, ¡Turbo activado! – respondió Tails jalando una palanca haciendo que el tornado fuera a una increíble velocidad.

Mientras tanto Julie regresaba muy malhumorada al no haber podido alcanzar a Sonic quien había logrado escapar de la paliza que le iba a dar.

-Maldito Sonic – refunfuñaba la Echidna guinda.

La Echidna entro al taller donde empezo a buscar a Naruto por todos lados, pero al no encontrarlo se preocupo.

-¿Naru-chan? ¿Tails? ¿Dónde están? –hablaba la preocupada Echidna, luego Julie noto que ni Tails ni su avión estaban en el garaje lo que solo significaba una cosa - ¡EL TORNADO! – Grito asustada mirando al cielo buscando el avión - ¡NARU-CHAAAAN! – grito preocupada al ver las piruetas que daba Tails con la cabina quitada.

-¡Mas rápido! – grito Naruto lo cual hizo que la Echidna perdiera el color y se desmayara.

-¿Qué tal la vista Naruto? – pregunto Tails.

-Es genial, puedo ver a Kaa-chan desde aquí – dijo señalando a Julie la cual estaba en el suelo desmayada.

-Bueno creo que es hora de descender – dijo Tails comenzando a descender el Tornado, en ese momento llego Sonic de un salto al ala del Tornado.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? – pregunto Sonic.

-¡Fue genial! – grito Naruto emocionado mientras extendía sus brazos.

Una vez el Tornado regreso al taller Naruto se asusto al ver a Julie desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Kaa-chan! – Grito Naruto asustado mientras bajaba de un salto del Tornado y corría al lado de la Echidna – Kaa-chan despierta por favor – pidió preocupado el zorrito.

En ese momento se acerco Tails y se arrodillo al lado de Julie para tomar su pulso dándose cuenta que solo estaba desmayada por el miedo supuso.

-Tranquilo Naruto, Julie solo está cansada, lo mejor será que la dejemos dormir – menciono Tails dándole tranquilidad a Naruto.

Naruto se calmo un poco y siguió a Sonic quien tomo a Julie en brazos para colocarla en una camilla, pasaron los minutos y Naruto no se separaba de la inconsciente Echidna.

-Oye Naruto ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto el erizo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero su estomago lo delato al sonar ruidosamente sonrojando al zorrito, esta escena le pareció graciosa a Sonic, pues noto que el pequeño se encariño con Julie my rápido.

-Vamos, comamos un poco, después te enseñare un truco para despertarla – dijo sonriendo el erizo.

Naruto asintió y siguió a Sonic quien salió del taller y entro en una casa que estaba al lado, la casa era pequeña pero suficiente para alojar a cuatro personas. Una vez en la cocina Sonic saco una pequeña caja del refrigerador y vacio su contenido en un plato el cual metió a un microondas.

-¿Comeremos cartón? – pregunto curioso el zorrito mirando la caja, mientras Sonic caía de espaldas.

-Eh… no, más bien su contenido – explico Sonic sacando el plato del microondas.

Naruto pudo apreciar unos panes con lo que parecía carne en su interior y cubiertos con una sustancia café que desprendían un agradable aroma, volteo a ver al erizo que solo sonreía con baba cayéndole de la boca.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Esto… lo llamo manjar de los Dioses – dijo Sonic tomando uno de los panes – Es un delicioso y encantador Chili Dog, pruébalo te gustara – dijo Sonic mientras mordía el que acababa de tomar.

Naruto miro el plato no muy convencido, se miraba extraña la comida, nunca había visto algo así, pero el aroma que desprendían era muy bueno, tomo uno de los chilis dog y lentamente lo acerco a su boca para probarlo. Una vez el alimento hizo contacto con su paladar las pupilas de Naruto se agrandaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto Sonic esperando respuesta.

-¡Es delicioso! – grito feliz mientras devoraba el chili dog.

-Oye, oye tranquilo, hay más de donde vino ese – menciono el erizo mientras Naruto comía el chili dog como si fuera el último del mundo.

Los minutos pasaban y cuatro cajas de chili dog cada una con diez de ellos se acabaron, Sonic se impresiono que alguien pudiera comer a la par de el… sería interesante volverlo su aprendiz y volverse su modelo a seguir, ya se imaginaba a si mismo disfrutando de su calma mientras el pobre Naruto era quien tenía que lidiar contra Amy, luchando codo a codo contra Eggman y frustrando a Knuckles por su ingenuidad.

Sonic salió de sus pensamiento y le indico a Naruto que ya era hora… ambos caminaron y llegaron a donde estaba Julie dormida y Tails trabajando en sus inventos.

-Sonic por tu seguridad te pediré que no molestes a Julie, sabes cómo se pone cuando la despiertan de mala gana – explico Tail sin mirar al erizo.

-Oh vamos Tails, una pequeña bromita no le hace daño a nadie – dijo Sonic a forma de juego – Oye Julie, no quería decírtelo pero Rouge y Tikal están embarazadas y el padre es Knuckles – susurro el erizo en la oreja de la Echidna quien se levanto de forma automática.

-¡KNUCKLES, PERVERTIDO INFIEL! – grito furiosa pero se detuvo de lanzar maldiciones al ver que Sonic se burlaba desde el suelo tomándose el estomago.

Tails al escuchar el grito se pasó la mano por el rostro, a Sonic le encantaba meter en líos al Echidna rojo.

-Jajajajaja caíste – decía Sonic mientras Julie tenía un tic y sus mejillas se coloraban.

En ese momento sin que el erizo pudiera evitarlo Julie lo tomo con fuerza del brazo lo arrastro hasta la salida para después soltarle y cuando este se levantaba le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo saco volando.

-Para que aprendas a no mentir sobre mi… quiero decir ¡Déjame tranquila! – grito la Echidna colorada y apretando los puños.

-¿Kaa-chan? – hablo el pequeño zorrito haciéndose notar.

-Naru-chan ¿Cómo esta? ¿No te asustaste? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto la Echidna haciendo reír al zorrito.

-Estoy súper bien Kaa-chan – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa lo cual calmo a Julie.

-Me alegra mi pequeños – dijo abrazando al zorrito.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros del taller de Tails podemos ver a un adolorido Sonic colgado de las ramas de un árbol.

-Viejo – dijo adolorido – Julie tiene una fuerza monstruosa, espero que Naruto nunca la haga enojar – dijo mientras lograba soltarse del árbol para caer en el suelo para después sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su cabeza – Oh rayos… - se quejo.

En ese momento un fuerte relámpago trono muy cerca de él lo cual lo hizo correr a la casa más cercana. De regreso al taller Julie, Naruto y Tails miraban la tormenta por la ventana de la sala, la tormenta había impedido que ella y Naruto regresaran a casa, pero le preocupaba mas saber si Sonic seguía ahí afuera.

-Parece que Sonic tendrá problemas para regresar, la tormenta cada vez es más fuerte – menciono Julie viendo como caían rayos continuamente – Creo que exagere – dijo teniendo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa,

-Tranquila Julie, Sonic ha salido de peores además el se lo busco – dijo Tails – Además tal vez llegue a la agencia de detectives o a la casa de Shadow y María – dijo tratando de calmar a la chica antes de mirar a Naruto – Oye Julie – dijo Tails para después señalar a Naruto quien se tallaba los ojos y liberaba un pequeño bostezo que Julie y Tails calificaron como adorable.

-¿Tienes una habitación donde pueda acostarlo a descansar? – pregunto Julie mientras tomaba a Naruto en brazos.

-Si vamos sígueme – dijo Tails mientras guiaba a Julie por la caza.

-Vamos Naru-chan, es hora de dormir – dijo Julie mientras mecía a Naruto en sus brazos.

-Pero… -bosteza- no tengo sueño – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre cerrando sus ojos.

-Hora de dormir – dijo la chica mientras caminaba detrás de Tails quien la guio a una puerta.

-Aquí podrán descansar con comodidad – señalo Tails.

-Gracias Tails, lo acostare y te alcanzare en unos minutos – menciono la Echidna entrando a la habitación.

La habitación tenía lo necesario, una cama grande, ropero y escritorio. Pero ahora lo importante era recostar a Naruto para que pudiera dormir, camino a la cama y lo deposito de forma delicada para evitar despertarlo, al verlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su pequeño hijo era adorable.

-Chili dog… - murmuro asiendo que Julie soltara una pequeña risa.

-Descansa Naruto… mi pequeño niño – dijo la Echidna arropándolo con una manta para luego acariciar su pelaje y darle un beso en la frente.

La Echidna salió de la habitación y cerro de forma delicada la puerta para evitar despertar a su hijo, ahora mismo se dirigía en busca de Tails a quien encontró buscando en libros y su ordenador explicaciones sobre viajes interdimensiónales y sobre el chakra que menciono Naruto con anterioridad.

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)**

Mientras tanto en una casa lejos del taller de Tails, se puede apreciar a una coneja adulta mirando la tormenta por la ventana de su hogar.

-Es horrible esta tormenta, espero que mi pequeña Cream y Chesse estén bien – menciono preocupada.

Seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta llamo su atención.

-¿Quién me visitaría con este clima? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo apreciar al erizo azul completamente empapado y temblando.

-¡Sonic! – exclamo la coneja.

-Hola Vainilla ¡ACHUU! – estornudo de forma escandalosa y con un moco colgado de su nariz.

-Pobrecito, vamos pasa, pasa acércate a la chimenea – pidió la coneja mientras cerraba la puerta – Yo iré por una toalla – dijo mientras dejaba a Sonic solo.

El erizo camino temblando por la casa mientras dejaba un rastro de agua detrás del, la casa era pequeña pero lo suficientemente cómoda para madre e hija, sonrió al ver en las paredes las fotos de madre e hija y amigos adornando las distintas paredes de la casa.

-La toalla de Cream es muy pequeña – dijo Vainilla sacando a Sonic de sus pensamientos – Así que te prestare la mía – dijo la coneja extendiendo una toalla de color azul a Sonic.

El color azul del erizo se volvió rojo rápidamente al imaginar a Vainilla secando su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla y cierta parte de su anatomía parecía estar despertando.

Negó rápidamente para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras empezaba a secar su cuerpo, miro a Vainilla fijamente, en verdad era una mujer hermosa con un gran cuerpo y muy cariñosa y amable, esos pensamientos solo hicieron que Sonic se pusiera aun más nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo Sonic? – pregunto la coneja preocupada al ver a Sonic un poco rojo.

-No-no es nada, no te preocupes – contesto el erizo tratando de esconder sus nervios – "No lo había notado pero Vainilla es una mujer realmente hermosa" – pensó para sí mismo con un sonrojo mirando a la coneja que entraba en la cocina.

-¿Gustas un poco de chocolate o té? – pregunto la coneja.

-No te molestes, cuando la lluvia pare me iré – contesto el erizo.

-No es ninguna molestia, por favor siéntete en confianza, estás en tu casa, así que espera en un momento te llevare tu chocolate – dijo la coneja desde la cocina.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ambos miraban de vez en cuando hacia fuera viendo la lluvia y Sonic miraba fugazmente a vainilla mientras disfrutaba el dulce y cálido liquido.

-¿Me pregunto si Cream y Chesse estarán bien? – menciono preocupada colocando su taza en la mesita.

-Ellos… Ahcu… - estornudo nuevamente.

-Salud – dijo la coneja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, como decía ellos estaban con Amy – informo Sonic recordando como Amy lo perseguía dejando a Cream y Chesse detrás.

Vainilla frunció el seño imaginándose como la eriza rosada perseguía al erizo que tenía en frente pero rápidamente regreso a su expresión tranquila – Es un alivio saberlo – suspiro un poco más calmada al saber sobre su hija.

-Creo que no podre regresar a casa esta noche… - murmuro el erizo viendo como la tormento no amainaba.

-Si gustas puedes pasar la noche aquí – ofreció la coneja – Me sentiría más tranquila en compañía de alguien – menciono Vainilla con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Eh… y-yo su-supo-supongo que pu-puedo quedarme – dijo Sonic sonrojado y nervioso.

La respuesta positiva alegro bastante a la cual por inercia abrazo al erizo metiéndolo entre sus pechos, al darse cuenta de eso se separo rápidamente con un gran sonrojo al igual que el erizo.

-Lo… lo siento – susurro la coneja.

-No-no hay problema –contesto el erizo.

-Pero no quiero causar más molestia – dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse pero unas manos tomaron su brazo.

Volteo para mirar a Vainilla que lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Por favor quédate – pidió de manera casi suplicante.

Sonic al verla a la cara se sonrojo, el no era de apreciar los pequeños detalles pero ahora que miraba bien a Vainilla podía asegurar que era la chica más hermosa que conocía, su rostro se puso de color rojo y sin confiar en su voz asintió.

-Muchas gracias Sonic – agradeció Vainilla con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)**

En el taller Tails estaba muy concentrado sentado frente a su ordenador buscando toda la información posible para aclarar sus dudas con respecto al poder que menciono el pequeño zorrito.

-Esto es muy interesante, es una lástima que la información esta incompleta – dijo el zorro amarillo de forma pensativa.

-¿Qué has encontrado? – pregunto Julie interesada sobre lo que Tails podría decirle.

-Algunas cosas, lo que Naruto llama chakra es más bien la energía vital del cuerpo la cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, eso quiere decir que es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo de todos los seres vivos y la energía espiritual adquirida con entrenamiento y experiencia – explico Tails con métodos complicados.

-Parece algo muy complicado… - dijo Julie rascándose detrás de la cabeza al no entender a lo que se refería su amigo de dos colas.

-La verdad es algo bastante sencillo, lo que no entiendo bien es lo de la energía espiritual, pero lo demás creo poder explicártelo – dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba a una pared la cual tenía una hoja con la anatomía de un zorro – Mira, el chakra es energía y como toda energía debe fluir atraves de conductos los cuales recorren todo el cuerpo y son llamados conductos de chakra o red de chakra – explico señalando el dibujo.

-Ok… - dijo la Echidna prestando toda la atención posible.

-Según lo que comprendí el cuerpo posee 361 puntos de chakra los cuales estas por todo el cuerpo, gracias a esto los antiguos guerreros podía hacer técnicas basada en los elementos naturales – explico el zorro.

-¡Valla! Impresionante – dijo Julie asombrada - ¿Encontraste algo más? – pregunto curiosa.

-Lamentablemente la información está incompleta, quizás Espio pueda explicarnos eso de la energía espiritual – dijo Tails antes de suspirar con decepción – Por cierto Julie, hace unos momentos mencionaste que cuando encontraste al pequeño Naruto el tenia una Chaos Esmerald en las manos – menciono el zorro con curiosidad.

-Así es, Naru-chan tenia la Chaos Esmerald morada – contesto la Echidna – Bien, ahora si me disculpas a sido un dia agotado así que me voy a dormir junto a Naru-chan, no te vayas a desvelar – dijo maternalmente la Echidna antes de salir del taller.

Tails rio ante la situación, el instinto maternal era algo contra lo que no podía discutir.

Mientras tanto Julie caminaba tranquilamente a la habitación donde dejo descansando a Naruto, al entrar lo miro durmiendo cómodamente y como cualquier madre solo pudo pensar en los días que vivirá felizmente junto a su hijo. Camino hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de su hijo el cual al sentir el calor de su madre la busco para refugiarse en ella, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte relámpago el cual despertó a Naruto.

-¿Qué fue eso? Kaa-chan tengo miedo – dijo el zorrito abrazando fuertemente a Julie.

-Shhh, shhh, shhh… Tranquilo Naru-chan, todo está bien, Kaa-chan te está cuidando – dijo la Echidna acariciando el pelaje de Naruto.

El pequeño zorro se empezo a relajar debido a las delicada caricias de su madre, los minutos pasaron y Naruto se quedo dormido nuevamente aun siendo acariciado por Julie unos cuantos minutos después la Echidna también fue vencida por el sueño.

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)**

En casa de Vainilla nuestro héroe azul se encontraba recostada en un sofá cama pues no quería incomodar a Vainilla, tenía un rato mirando el techo pensando en la dueña de la casa, nunca se había fijado en nadie amorosamente y no creía que el sentimiento que tenia por la coneja fuera amor… ¿O sí? Dejando de lado esos pensamientos cerro sus ojos dejando que Morfeo lo arrastrara al mundo de los sueños en el cual solo soñó con la coneja que invadía su mente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una silueta se paro frente a él, esta lo miro unos cuantos minutos antes de acostarse a su lado y poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sonic quedándose profundamente dormida.

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad fue remplazada con la brillante luz del sol (N/T: ¡Maldito sol!) Sonic perezosamente abrió sus ojos, se sentía desorientado lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera… algo extraño pues no recordaba que Tail estuviera remodelando el taller. Estaba bastante confundid, confusión que desapareció al ver los retratos de Cream Vainilla y Chesse recordando así la tormenta y la promesa de quedarse en casa de Vainilla para hacerle compañía.

-Me siento descansado y completamente revitalizado – murmuro el erizo con una sonrisa – Tengo sed, iré por un poco de agua a la co… ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? – pregunto confundido el erizo, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con Vainilla profundamente dormida, Sonic ahogo un grito antes de sonrojarse completamente pues Vainilla estaba dormida a su lado utilizando un top gris y su ropa interior blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura además que lo estaba abrazando posesivamente - V-Vainilla – dijo con las pupilas dilatadas.

Vainilla tenia suaves y tranquilas respiraciones y una pequeña sonrisa que la hacía parecer un ángel, pero ¿Cómo termino en esa situación? Se preguntaba el erizo, pero si de algo estaba seguro Sonic the Hedgehog es que la coneja era una mujer hermosa muy, muy hermosa y seguramente podría contemplarla por horas, Sonic miro sus labios y sin poder resistirse le dio un leve beso antes de notar como empezaba a despertar y regresar a su posición original bastante sonrojado.

-Buenos días querido Sonic, ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto la coneja con una sonrisa.

-Eh esto yo, digo bueno b-bien… p-pero, ¿Qu-que haces aquí? – pregunto un muy nervioso erizo.

-Yo vivo aquí mi querido Sonic – respondió la coneja con una linda sonrisa.

-M-me refiero aquí a mi lado en el sillón – aclaro sonrojado el erizo.

-Hay que pena… es que veras, yo… - decía sin poder completar la frase – Le temo a las tormentas – murmuro la coneja.

-¿Eh? – pregunto confundido el erizo al no escuchar bien.

-Que le temo a las tormentas – contesto un poco más fuerte la coneja.

-Oh – respondió Sonic.

-Siempre que hay tormentas intento se fuerte por Cream y al dormir juntas nos sentimos protegidas, pero al no estar ella ayer… yo tenía miedo – dijo con voz avergonzada y un poco roja – Cuando te vi dormido – dijo pero fue interrumpida por el erizo.

-Tranquila Vainilla no pasa nada, solo me sorprendí, además somos amigos y los amigos están para apoyarse – dijo el erizo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sonic – dijo la coneja depositando un beso en la mejilla del erizo el cual al sentir el tacto de los labios de Vainilla se puso rojo nuevamente – Para compensar el mal entendido te preparare un delicioso desayuno solo para ti – dijo Vainilla con una sonrisa levantándose del sillón y caminando a la cocina dejando a un atontado Sonic en la sala y sin que este se diera cuenta que la coneja puso sus dedos en sus labios antes de sonreir levemente.

Mientras tanto el pobre erizo azul tenia la mente echa un caos total, por una extraña razón su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo podía pensar en la hermosa coneja ¿A caso se estaría enamorando de verdad?

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)**

En casa de Sonic y Tail Julie era la primera en despertar, la joven Echidna se estiro para luego observar a su pequeño y lindo hijo.

-Naru-chan es hora de levantarse – dijo la Echidna de forma suave.

Naruto simplemente se volteo y eso fue tomado como un reto por Julie.

-A no te levantaras ¿Eh? ¡Entonces el monstruo de las cosquillas te va a atacar! – menciono con una voz grave y juguetona mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas al zorrito.

-¡No, no, no espera…! ¡Estoy despierto Kaa-chan! ¡Estoy despierto! – decía Naruto entre risas.

-Aquí no está tu hermosa Kaa-chan, solo está **EL MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS ROOOAAAR** – rugió Julie mientras sonreía.

-¡No, mas cosquillas! ¡No por…! ¡Jajaja! ¡Por favor! – pedía Naruto entre risas.

-¡El monstruo de las cosquillas no se detiene! ¡Tienes que saber su debilidad para detenerlo! – menciono Julie mientras dejaba que Naruto respirara un poco.

-¿Cómo lo detendré si no se cómo? – pregunto el zorrito arrinconado.

-Con muchos besos y abrazos – revelo Julie.

En ese momento Naruto brinco encima de Julie la cual termino derribada en el suelo mientras el zorrito le abrazaba y le dabas besos cariñosos en las mejillas, sin duda una escena bastante tierna.

-Te quiera Kaa-chan – dijo Naruto.

-Y yo te amo mi pequeño – dijo Julie dándole un besito de esquimal.

Pero ese agradable momento fue interrumpido por una música a todo volumen que hizo que todo temblara por un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto un confundido Naruto.

-Parece que el trió de locos ya regreso de su misión – dijo Julie levantándose – Vamos Naru-chan hoy conocerás a tu futuro maestro – dijo.

-¡Genial! ¡Tendré un nuevo Sensei! – grito feliz subiéndose a la espalda de Julie.

Mientras tanto en el taller Tails se encontraba platicando con un cocodrilo con auriculares, una abeja con una chamarra de rayas negras y amarillas y un camaleón morado.

-Vaya, ¿Así que Eggman estaba detrás de eso? – pregunto Tails.

-Si, pero el muy bobo no pudo contra nosotros – menciono el cocodrilo sacando el pecho de forma orgullosa.

-Si, ese bobo es tan bobo que perdería en una competencia de bobos jajajajajajaja – dijo la abeja de forma hiperactiva.

-Charmy que Eggman sea un soquete no quiere decir que sea fácil de vencer, recuerden que los locos son los más peligrosos – dijo el camaleón de forma tranquila.

-En eso Espio tiene razón, Eggman es muy inteligente y tiene muy buenas ideas pero es nublado por su codicia – dijo Tails.

-¡Bah! No es nada que el Chaotix Team no pueda resolver – dijo el cocodrilo con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Por cierto – dijo Tail cambiando de tema – Espio, necesito preguntarte algo – dijo.

-Tú dirás – respondió.

-¿Buscas aprendices? – pregunto el zorro de dos colas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Espio confundido.

-Conozco a un pequeño zorro que quiere aprender a defenderse – menciono Tails.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado, Tail no seas tímido – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – No tienes que hablar en tercera persona para obtener consejos – dijo Espio.

-No estoy hablando de mí – dijo Tails.

-¿Entonces quien es el zorrito? – volvió a preguntar el camaleón.

En ese momento apareció Naruto mirando a los recién llegados con emoción.

-Oye Tails, no sabía que tenias un hermanito – dijo Charmy mirando a Naruto en la espalda de Julie.

-Oye Kaa-chan, ¿Este es el trió de desobligados y vagos que me dijiste? – pregunto Naruto con inocencia haciendo que los Chaotix se deprimieran.

-Naru-chan, eso no se dice en voz alta – dijo una apenada Echidna.

-¡Julie! – exclamaron los Chaotix asombrados al oír como se refirió Naruto a ella.

-Espio, te presento a Naruto, un pequeño ninja – dijo Tails asombrando a Espio.

-¡¿NI-NINJA?! - pregunto impactado el camaleón mirando al pequeño y sonriente zorrito.

Capitulo 3:

El Nuevo Sensei del Zorro.

El taller de Tails estaba en silencio total, ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? Julie… SU Julie-Su la Echidna guinda, ¿Tenía un hijo? ¿Con quién? ¿Y porque era un zorro de pelaje anaranjado oscuro casi rojo de grandes ojos violetas?

El team Chaotix estaba en total asombro, Espio se mantenía de brazos cruzados en silencio, Vector con el hocico bien abierto y Charmy solo miraba a Julie y después al pequeño zorrito, miro a Julie y luego al zorrito repitiendo el proceso varias veces, el resultado, el pobre quedo con los ojos en espiral y derribado en el suelo.

-Ok, ok quiero ver si entendí, dices que ese pequeño zorro, ¿Es tu hijo? – pregunto el cocodrilo cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente al niño intentando encontrar alguna mentira en el asunto.

-…- Espio simplemente estaba analizando la situación, pues sentía una extraña energía que era emanada del pequeño.

-Y si dijera que lo es, ¿Qué es lo que harías Vector? – pregunto Julie con voz desafiante mientras picaba el pecho del cocodrilo con uno de sus dedos metálicos.

-Eh vamos Julie, n-no hay porque ponernos violentos – respondió el cocodrilo nerviosamente ya que entre ellos era bien conocido el temperamento de la Echidna y era mejor darle la razón… por ahora.

-(Algo me dice que este niño no es normal) – pensó Espio mirando en silencio y de forma fija al zorrito.

-[Kit me escuchas] – pregunto Kurama al zorrito.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto moviendo la cabeza confundido pues escuchaba la voz de Kurama en su cabeza -¿Kurama-chan? – pregunto haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

-[A si es, por favor evita hablar en voz alta, con que pienses lo que quieres decirme es suficiente] – explico la zorra – [Bien ahora pon mucha atención Kit, ese extraño camaleón es alguien apto para entrenarte, así que quiero que hagas lo siguiente] – pidió la biju dándole indicaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre Naru-chan? – pregunto Julie mirando a su hijo pues este estaba actuando un poco extraño.

-(Estas segura de esto Kurama-chan) – pregunto el pequeño zorro en su mente.

-[Si, ahora haz lo que te pedí para que podamos dar comienzo a nuestro plan] – pidió Kurama.

-(Hai) – respondió Naruto.

Naruto camino hasta quedar en medio de los presentes y comenzó a realizar unos extraños sellos a los ojos de los presentes, menos para Espio el cual quedo impresionado que un pequeño como él pudiera realizar algo tan complicado como los sellos de mano y la manipulación de chakra.

De un momento a otro los cinco adultos de la habitación fueron trasportados a un extraño lugar parecido a una alcantarilla.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Vector mirando a su alrededor.

-¡AHHHHH UN COCODRILO EN EL DRENAJE! – grito Charmy al ver a Vector detrás de él.

-Hm, que gracioso el cocodrilo de las alcantarillas – menciono molesto y cruzado de brazos el cocodrilo.

-¿Dónde está Naru-chan? Pregunto Julie preocupada por el zorrito el cual no se encontraba con ellos.

-Siento una gran energía por este lugar… síganme – exclamo Espio empezando a caminar por la alcantarilla,

-Algo me dice que ya no estamos en Mobius – menciono Tails siguiendo al grupo.

El grupo camino por varios minutos Vector se sentía frustrado por el enorme cliché de las películas de cocodrilos en el drenaje, Tail estudiaba con mucha atención las estructuras y símbolos que había por las paredes, sobro todo esos jeroglíficos que estaban en los papeles que yacían por todas las paredes, pues en sus libros aparecían bajo el nombre de kanji, mientras Julie tenía el corazón en la garganta al no saber dónde estaba el pequeño Naruto, mientras tanto Charmy volaba con su típica hiperactividad y Espio dirigía al grupo en completo silencio.

-(Este poder es inmenso, me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de criatura maneja un poder así?) – se pregunto mentalmente el camaleón.

-Hey Espio, ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto el cocodrilo impacientándose.

-No falta mucho, puedo sentir dos energías a 3 Km de aquí – respondió el camaleón en un tono muy serio.

-Espero que Naru-chan este bien – menciono la Echidna muy preocupada.

-Tails si te quedas atrás te dejaremos – dijo Vector notando que el zorro de dos colas estaba muy interesado en los símbolos.

-¿Tails? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Julie mirando a su amigo.

-No es nada, es solo que los pocos símbolos que eh podido descifrar dicen: peligro, muerte y reina del fuego – explico el zorro muy preocupado

El pequeño grupo de Mobius avanzaba a paso calmado por la alcantarilla hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en el cual en el fondo entraba una gran cantidad de luz, al salir llegaron a un bosque lleno de arboles gigantescos con una enorme jaula que dejo muy confundido al grupo… ¿Qué clase de bestia necesitaría una jaula de ese tamaño? Fue la pregunta que invadió sus mentes.

-Wow, esa cosa es enorme… ¿Qué crees que haya ahí Vector? – pregunto Charmy al cocodrilo.

-No tengo idea Charmy, pero esto me da un mal presentimiento – declaro el cocodrilo mirando los enormes barrotes de acero que formaban una jaula de más de cincuenta metros de alto rodeada de arboles aun más grandes.

-Más símbolos – dijo Tails acercándose a el pergamino que se localizaba al centro de la jaula.

-Tails, no te acerques – pidió Espio teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-[Vaya… mis visitas tardaron más de lo que esperaba] – se escucho una voz femenina que provenía dentro de la jaula.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Naru-chan?- pregunto Julie con voz preocupada.

-[Kit está bien, de hecho] – en ese momento se prendieron unas antorchas iluminando el interior de la jaula y mostrando al zorrito de pelaje naranja oscuro descansando sobre las piernas de una zorra de pelaje rojo – [Esta durmiendo, les pediré que por favor no hagan ruido o lo despertaran] – pidió la zorra de pelaje rojo.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – pregunto Espio.

-[Kit los trajo por petición mía, se encuentran en la mente de a quien ustedes conocen como Naruto] – menciono la zorra dejando asombrados a los presentes – [Mi nombre es Kurama] – se presento la zorra.

Kurama es una zorra de pelaje rojo con un largo mechón negro tapando el lado derecho de su rostro, sus orejas eran de un pelaje negro al igual que la sombra en sus parpados, sus ojos eran de color verde y su larga melena era roja y tan larga que llegaba a media espalda.

Llevaba un escotado kimono de color rojo que llegaba a media pierna con estampados de dragones en color blanco, tenía un gran escote mostrando sus pechos copa E, tenía el pelaje blanco en la parte del hocico, en sus pechos y en su abdomen, tenía unas largas y fuertes piernas con pelaje rojo, sus pies y manos de color negro y tenía nueve colas de pelaje negro ondulando detrás de ella.

-Hermosa – dijo Vector babeando al ver la belleza de la zorra había quedado completamente hechizado.

-Gracias, no todos los días escucho halagos de otros, además considerando lo que soy y donde estoy me es imposible conversar con alguien que no se kit – explico la zorra mirando al pequeño zorrito de pelaje naranja oscuro que descansaba en sus piernas.

-¡Naru-chan! – Exclamo Julie-su al ver al zorrito - ¡OYE ZORRA ASALTA CUNAS DEJA A MI BEBÉ EN PAZ! – ordeno la echidna intentando traspasar la jaula.

-¡Deténganla! – ordeno Espio, rápidamente le saltaron encima Vector, Charmy y Tal evitando que cometa una locura.

-Eres inteligente joven camaleón – dijo la zorra.

-No eres una zorra normal, dime que es lo que eres – pidió el camaleón poniéndose delante de sus amigos.

-La verdad no es lo que soy, sería más bien lo que fui… - contesto la zorra – Yo era conocida como la Biju más poderosa en el continente shinobi, me conocían como Kyubi no Yoko – explico.

-¿Qué es un Biju? – pregunto la abeja.

-Es una de las creaturas más poderosas que habitan la tierra las cuales resguardan colosales cantidades de poder con el cual pueden destruir una nación entera en cuestión de segundo – explico Kurama.

-Eso explica las gigantescas cantidades de energía que emanas – respondió Espio mirando analíticamente a la zorra.

-¿Y qué haces dentro del hijo de Julie? – volvió a preguntar la abeja.

-Kit es mi Jinchuriki – respondió Kurama acariciando los cabellos del rubio.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO, NO DEJARE QUE UNA ZORRA ASALTA CUNAS SE CASE CON MI PEQUEÑO NARU-CHAN! – grito Julie intentando llegar a la jaula siendo detenida por sus amigos, o eso intentaban.

-Eso no significa Jinchuriki – respondió seria y con las mejillas coloradas – Jinchuriki significa poder del sacrificio humano – menciono espantando a los presentes – En la aldea donde vivíamos anteriormente usaron a Kit para encerrarme en su cuerpo – explico la Biju.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE USARON A NARU-CHAN DE SACRIFICIO?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALNACIDO QUE SE ATREVIO A HACER TAL ESTUPIDES?! –grito la echidna con mucha ira.

-La verdad en que el líder de la aldea me encerró en el cuerpo de Kit para salvar a todos los habitantes de la aldea, el deseaba que vieran a Kit como un héroe pero unos ancianos ambiciosos de poder les hicieron creer a todos que Kit era mi reencarnación, gracias a eso todos lo odiaron y trataron como paria – conto la zorra con voz triste – Yo hice lo que pude cada vez que Kit terminaba herido, mi poder se encargaba de curarlo, creo que ya pudiste apreciarlo, ¿No es así? – pregunto mirando a Julie la cual asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Naru-chan? – pregunto la peli guinda un poco más calmada.

-Kit absorbió el 99% de mis poderes, si por mi fuera lo entrenaría pero gracias a todos los sellos que están en las paredes me es imposible salir de este lugar, por eso le pedí a Kit que los trajera aquí pues su amigo al ser el más capacitado me gustaría que lo entrenaras en los básico que todo shinobi debe saber – pidió Kurama viendo a Espio.

-Nunca eh tenido un pupilo, pero creo que podría hacerlo, ¿Tienes algún plan de entrenamiento que pueda seguir? – pregunto el camaleón.

-La verdad… si lo tengo – menciono la zorra la cual metió su mano derecha entre sus pechos para sacar un pergamino – No dudo de tus habilidades, pero en este pergamino hay información que te ayudara a comprender lo que es el chakra, te recomiendo estudiarlo primero para que después entrenes a Kit, conforme vayan avanzando yo les daré mas pergaminos – explico la zorra lanzando el pergamino al camaleón.

-¡LO TENGO, LO TENGO ES MIO, ES MIO! – gritaba Vector tratando de atrapar el pergamino.

En ese momento cuando el pergamino estuvo a punto de caer en las manos de cocodrilo Espio dio un salto tomando el pergamino dejando así al cocodrilo decepcionad y haciendo circulitos en el agua que pasaba en sus pies.

-Eres una pervertida, como se te ocurre guardar algo como un pergamino entre tus pechos – regaño la echidna con la cara roja y voz molesta.

-Bueno, considerando mi tamaño no es difícil… acaso, ¿Estas **Celosa**? – pregunto la zorra con una voz que demostraba superioridad mientras llevaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar más para luego hacerlos saltar con sus manos.

Espio desvió la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, Tail estaba completamente sonrojado con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz, pero los que más parecían necesitar ayuda eran Vector y Charmy que estaban inconscientes en el suelo, el agua a su alrededor se teñía de color rojo gracias a una hemorragia nasal de nivel 7, lo único que dijeron antes de caer fue;

-¡EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA! – expresaron con cara de idiotas.

-Yo no estoy celosa – contesto Julie – (No puedo creerlo, esta pervertida supera con mucha facilidad a Rouge y Vainilla) – pensó aterrada mirando su copa B y comparándola con la E de Kurama – No quiero imaginar donde tendrás otros pergaminos escondidos – menciono la echidna.

-¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo querida? – pregunto la zorra.

-¡! Qu- ¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunto completamente sonrojada.

-Vamos cariño, no es tan difícil… ¿O te da miedo interactuar con otras hembras? – pregunto la Kurama con una sonrisa burlona, por la mente de Julie paso una escena muy comprometedora de la zorra acariciando y besando su cuerpo desnudo y como ella se adentraba en el de Kurama, en ese momento la peli violeta caía inconsciente con los ojos en blanco y una esfera blanca salía de su boca – Creo… creo que se lo tomo muy en serio – señalo a la inconsciente echidna.

-No te preocupes por ella, despertara en unos minutos – dijo Espio restándole importancia – Entonces, ¿Dices que con esto puedo aprender más y de paso entrenar al chico? – Pregunto – mostrando el pergamino.

-Sí, eso te servirá muy bien – declaro Kurama – El pergamino tiene otros pergaminos dentro, responderán al chakra de Kit – explico la zorra – Ahora, ¿Tienen otra pregunta? Antes de que los saque de la mente de Kit – pregunto la zorra de pelaje rojo.

-¡YO! – grito Vector alzando la mano.

-¿Si? – pregunto la Biju mirando al reptil.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia y la madre de nuestros futuros hijos? – pregunto el cocodrilo arrodillándose ante Kurama.

-Lo siento, los reptiles me desagradar, además yo prefiero a los pelirrojos poderosos – menciono Kurama mirando discretamente a Naruto.

Vector se desanimó y Tail suspiro ante dicha respuesta.

-No es justo, primero Vainilla me dice que no y ahora esta hermosa zorrita – dijo el cocodrilo deprimido.

-Tranquilo amigo, alguna cocodrilita debe estar por ahí esperándote – dijo Charmy tratando de animar al jefe de Chaotix.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LOS PELIRROJOS?! – Grito Julie levantándose como si estuviera poseída (Al estilo Kushina) mientras en su mente pasaba una imagen de Naruto un poco más grande con pelaje rojo sonriendo – ¡NO TE DEJARE PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI HIJO! – grito Julie dispuesta a poner en su lugar a Kurama, justo cuando estaba por atravesar la jaula todo se volvió blanco y despertó en el suelo del laboratorio de Tails.

-Parece que hemos regresado – señalo Espio.

-No es justo… ¡¿Por qué ese mocoso tiene que tener tanta suerte para tener a una hermosa Diosa viviendo en su cuerpo?! – grito Vector con cascadas de lágrimas.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Naruto haciendo que Julie lo mirara y corriera a abrazarlo.

-¡¿Estas bien Naru-chan?! ¡¿No te hizo nada esa asalta cunad?! – pregunto la echidna mientras zarandeaba con fuerza al pequeño Naruto que ya tenía los ojos en espiral.

-Julie, si quieres conservar a ese niño en una pieza comiences a ser más flexible con el – dijo el camaleón haciendo reaccionar a la peli violeta.

-Oye Espio, si no te importa… me gustaría ayudar con el entrenamiento de Naruto, creo que si me adentro un poco en el tema de los ninjas quizá logre descifrar algo más sobre el chakra – dijo Tails.

-No hay problema, si quieres puedes comenzar a leer este documento que me dio Kurama – contesto entregándole el pergamino.

-Bien, comenzare de inmediato – respondió Tails.

Espio luego miro a sus compañeros.

-Vector, Charmy, me quedare en este lugar unos días, si me necesitan avísenme – dijo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Espio? – pregunto Vector rascando su nuca.

-Si, además si quiero comenzar con el entrenamiento, lo mejor será que conozca a mi alumno y su forma de aprendizaje – explico Espio mirando a Naruto el cual trataba de escapar desesperadamente de uno de los abrazos amorosos de Julie.

-Bien, ahora que sé que esa asalta cunas está viviendo dentro de ti deberé cuidarte mucho más – menciono la echidna mientras Naruto tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-Pero kaa-san, Kurama-chan no es mala, ella es mi amiga – respondió Naruto haciendo que Julie quedara callada – Además, no sé por qué siempre que platico con ella me pide que durmamos juntos mientras ella usa un traje de baño raro con unos calcetines negros muy largos – menciono de forma inocente haciendo que Vector azotara su cabeza contra un muro de concreto.

¡POR… QUE… ESE… MOCOSO… TIENE… TANTA… SUERTE…! - menciono el cocodrilo repitiendo la acción de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA CORROMPERDORA Y ASALTACUNAS, JURO QUE UN DIA TE SACARA DE ESA JAULA Y TE DESTROZARE, ME ESCUCHASTE! – grito Julie zarandeando nuevamente a Naruto.

-Bien Julie… deja que me encargue de tu hijo mientras tú te relajas unos minutos – menciono Espio con su voz tranquila.

-¡SOLO ESPERO QUE ESA ZORRA ASALTA CUNAS NO SE ATREVA A HACERLE ALGO A MI HIJO O LO LAMENTARA! – grito una furiosa echidna.

-Bueno chico, será mejor que me sigas, andando – dijo el camaleón saliendo del laboratorio siendo seguido por el zorrito.

Ambos se alejaron un poco del taller hasta que llegaron a un pequeño campo lleno de flores y árboles, Naruto estaba maravillado con el lugar pero sin duda era un lugar hermoso, lo más llamativo para el chico era el lago que estaba al lado.

-Podrás meterte un rato después de que hablemos – aclaro el camaleón.

-Disculpe señor Espio, ¿Para que venimos a este lugar si no vamos a jugar? – pregunto Naruto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Bien pequeño, por lo que escuche tu nombre es Naruto, ¿Verdad? – pregunto el camaleón.

-Hai – respondió Naruto.

-Bien chico, tu amiga Kurama me dio la tarea de entrenarte en las artes shinobi, pero antes de entrenarte quiero conocerte un poco, ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre ti, porque quieres ser fuerte? – pregunto el camaleón recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mientras Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo… yo quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mi kaa-san – dijo el zorrito mirando al camaleón.

-Me agrada tu meta niño, pero te entrenare para un sueño mucho mejor – contesto Espio inclinándose a la altura del zorrito mientras los tomaba su hombro – Quiero que tú al ser mi primer discípulo seas un excelente y poderoso guerrero que protege a toda su gente importante, que luche por el bien y siga el verdadero camino shinobi – dijo el camaleón con una pacífica voz que le daba confianza a Naruto.

-(Valla, Espio-sensei es mucho mejor que el tonto de Ataque) – pensó Naruto mientras en el universo shinobi Akashi sintió un enorme dolor en su orgullo sin saber la razón – Hai sensei, prometo que no le fallare – contesto haciendo sonreír al camaleón.

-Bueno Naruto, creo que tú ya sabes un poco sobre el chakra, quiero que me enseñes que es lo que puedes hacer – pidió el camaleón cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh… puedo hacer esto – dijo el zorrito siendo envuelto en una nube de humo, cuando se dispersó delante de Espio se encontraba Julie - ¿Qué le parece Sensei? – pregunto Naruto usando el Henge.

-Pasemos a algo… menos terrorífico – pidió el camaleón mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Bueno… también puedo hacer otra cosa pero con mi chakra tan mal se me dificultara – explico Naruto.

-Inténtalo… pero… ¿Podrías regresar a tu forma normal? – pregunto Espio desviando la mirada – Ver a Julie aquí me intimida un poco – declaro el camaleón.

-Hai – respondió confundido mientras regresaba a su forma normal.

-¿Y te puedes transformar en otros? – pregunto Espio con interés.

-Bueno, ¡Henge no Jutsu! – Exclamo Naruto siendo rodeado por otra cortina de humo – Hola Espio, ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo? ¿Qué te parece si molestamos un poco a Julie? Sera divertido – dijo Naruto el cual se había transformado en Sonic.

-Bien, veo que puedes transformarte con facilidad, pero, ¿Puedes hacer otra cosa? – pregunto Espio.

-Si – contesto Naruto dejando el Henge de Sonic - ¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu! – grito Naruto mientras a su alrededor aparecían 3 zorritos más.

-Una técnica de clones, algo muy útil para misiones de espionaje – dijo el camaleón de forma pensativa.

-Eso lo sabemos Sensei – contestaron los clones chocando las manos entre ellos.

-(Clones sólidos, ¿Cuántas sorpresas más aguardara este niño?) – se preguntó asombrado por las habilidades de su pupilo.

-Oye te reto a escalar el árbol – dijo uno de los clones.

-Apuesto que subo el árbol primero que ustedes – reto el segundo clon.

-Pues yo creo que puedo ganarles a ustedes tres con los ojos cerrados – menciono el tercer clon.

-Tonterías, nadie supera al original – dijo Naruto haciendo que los clones lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

-(Parece que tiene problemas con la técnica de clones, pues hasta donde yo se los clones no deberían tomar esa actitud contra el original) – pensó Espio al ver el descontrol entre los clones.

-¡ADELANTE! – gritaron los cuatro zorritos corriendo en dirección al árbol y escalándolo como su estuvieran caminado por el suelo.

-(¡Puede escalar sin usar las manos!) – pensó totalmente impactando el camaleón mirando a los cuatro zorrito subir el árbol como si estuvieran corriendo en la tierra.

¡Oye no me golpees! – exclamo un clon soltándole una patada a otro que desapareció por el ataque - ¡Jajaja! ¡Voy a ganar! – grito confiado, pero termino desvaneciéndose por un cabezazo del original.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Nos vemos perdedor! – exclamo el original subiendo más aprisa el árbol adelantando al último clon.

-¡Oye tramposo! – Grito el clon desconcentrándose - ¡Aaaah! – grito cayendo del árbol e impactando contra el suelo.

-¡Gane, gane, gane… Aaaaaaaauuuu! – grito con dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Espio desde el suelo mirando la copa del árbol.

-Me duele la… espalda – se quejó Naruto.

-¿Le duele? El nunca resulto herido… a menos… posiblemente las memorias de los clones son transmitidas al original, es posible que el dolor sea una de esas memorias… me pregunto si será posible absorber conocimiento de un entrenamiento físico o intelectual con el uso de esos clones – susurro Espio de forma pensativa – Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo –

-Duele… - se quejó Naruto sobándose la espalda.

-Naruto – llamo Espio haciendo que el zorrito levantara el rostro – Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento – dijo Espio abriendo el pergamino que Kurama le había entregado.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Mientras Naruto empezaba su entrenamiento nuestro erizo favorito (N/A: El mío no) se encontraba comiendo un delicioso almuerzo que la linda Vainilla le había ofrecido.

-Espero que estés disfrutando de la comida mi querido Sonic – dijo la coneja con una sonrisa mientras Sonic saboreaba la deliciosa comida.

-Cocinas de maravilla Vainilla, el que se case contigo será muy afortunado – dijo Sonic con una sonrisa haciendo que la coneja se sonrojara por el halago.

-Gracias por tan lindas palabras mi querido Sonic – respondió Vainilla desviando la mirada – (No puedo creerlo… acaso… acaso Sonic… ¿Él se me está declarando? ¿Qué debo hacer? – pensó con el rostro un poco rojo.

-Vainilla, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el erizo al ver como la coneja paso de ser color arena a color rojo.

-Yo… yo… estoy bien – contesto nerviosa l ver como el erizo se acercó y toco su frente haciendo que se pusiera aún más roja.

-¡Diablos estas ardiendo! – exclamo Sonic al sentir la piel de la coneja tan caliente como una olla de agua hirviendo.

-So- solo tengo un poco de calor, no es nada de qué preocuparse – respondió levantándose de la silla para ir al trastero para refrescarse con un poco de agua.

-Es un alivio – dijo el erizo suspirando – Pensé que estarías enferma y tendría que quedarme a cuidarte hasta que llegara Cream – dijo dejando a la coneja en shock.

-¡¿C-cuidarme… todo el dia?! – dijo la coneja mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

 **Fantasía de Vainilla:**

En estos momentos podemos ver a Vainilla descansando en una espaciosa cama mientras su cuerpo era arropado por una gran cobija. La pobre coneja se miraba un tanto enferma y deprimida… pero toda su depresión desapareció cuando un Erizo de pelaje azul se paró al lado de ella y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Vainilla.

-Sonic no tienes que hacer esto – dijo Vainilla con voz cansada.

-No te preocupes, yo prometí que haría lo que fuera para que te alivies con más rapidez mi amada Vainilla – dijo el Erizo azul de forma romántica.

-Uh… yo… - dijo un poco nerviosa mientras desviaba su sonrojado rostro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo mi querida Vainilla? – pregunto Sonic.

-Yo… yo quiero – dijo con su sonrojo aún más fuerte.

-¿Si? – pregunto Sonic colocando su mano sobre la de Vainilla.

-Un… un beso – respondió la coneja sin ver al erizo.

En ese momento Sonic sin pensarlo dos veces se comenzó a acercar a Vainilla que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de Sonic.

-Sonic… - hablo la coneja mientras se acercaba inconscientemente al erizo.

Poco a poco se acercaban con el fin de fundirse en un beso… beso…

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! – se escuchó un grito muy conocido por el erizo y la coneja haciendo que ese hermoso momento se rompiera como un vitral siendo golpeado por un enorme martillo.

 **Fin de la fantasía…**

-Esa voz… - menciono Sonic mientras Vainilla se molestaba, algo no muy común en ella – Vainilla por favor ayu… - fue callado por la coneja que lo jalo y metió en un armario.

-Quédate callado querido, intentare ayudarte a salir sin que te vea – dijo la coneja cerrando la donde metió a Sonic, el cual estaba sombrado por la forma en que la coneja lo ayudaba.

-No puede ser posible que mi amado Sonic no aparezca – dijo frustrada una criatura rosada parecida a un Erizo, tenía las púas peinadas como si se tratara de una cabellera rosada que llegaba a la altura del cuello, unos ojos verde jade y llevaba un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

-Bueno… yo creo que el Sr. Sonic tiene sus razones para huir – respondió la pequeña coneja de vestido naranja y ojos color miel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cream? – pregunto molesta intimidando un poco a la pequeña coneja.

-No… nada Amy Jejeje… - dijo riéndose de forma nerviosa.

-chao, chao – exclamo una pequeña criatura de color azul que flotaba al lado de Cream.

-Tu más que nadie conoce mis sentimientos a la perfección, estoy segura que si me esfuerzo más, mi querido Sonic se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo – dijo con una sonrisa la eriza rosa.

-Oh… esto… claro jeje – contesto la conejita de forma nerviosa.

-chao, chao – dijo nuevamente la criatura azul.

-Hola Cream, Amy – saludo Vainilla saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá – saludo Cream a la coneja mayor que recibió a su hija con los brazos abiertos.

-Buen dia Vainilla – saludo Amy con una sonrisa.

-¿Te asustaste con la tormenta de ayer? – pregunto Vainilla a su hija.

-Me asuste un poquito, pero con Amy conmigo no pude dormir sin miedo – contesto Cream - ¿Tu dormiste bien? – pregunto a su madre la cual se sonrojo.

-Bu- bueno, si… dormí muy tra- tranquila y cómoda – contesto muy nerviosa la coneja adulta – (Y muy cómoda) – pensó recordando dormir cómodamente en el pecho del erizo azul - ¿Se quedaran a comer chicas? – pregunto Vainilla esperando poder así desviar un poco sus fantasías.

-Solo quería venir a saludarte mamá, ahora iremos a ver a Tails, dijo que quiere que conozcamos a alguien – respondió Cream.

-Seguro que ahí encontrare a Sonic, estoy segura que este será el día en que lo convenza de tener una cita conmigo – declaro Amy, mientras Vainilla apretaba las manos molesta por la actitud de acosadora de la eriza rosada.

-Si… este… te deseo suerte – susurro en tono celoso que solo noto Cream.

-Nos vemos después mamá – se despidió Cream prometiéndose el averiguar porque su mamá se comportaba así.

-Adiós Vainilla – se despidió Amy saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

-Para gustarle a Sonic primero deberías dejar de acosarlo tanto – menciono la coneja mirando la puerta por la cual salió su hija y la acosado… y Amy.

Vainilla camino de regreso a la cocina y escucho como tocaban la puerta de un armario, extrañada por eso se dirigió a esta y al abrirla se encontró a Sonic que apenas se mantenía de pie.

-Oh no… discúlpame por favor mi querido Sonic, no sé cómo pude olvidar que te encontrabas encerrado en ese armario – se disculpó Vainilla acercándose al Erizo.

-Hace… mucho… calor… ahí… dentro – dijo de forma entre cortada el erizo, sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo derribando a la coneja.

-Au – se quejó Vainilla al caer al suelo con el erizo sobre ella - ¿Estas bien mi querido Sonic? – Pregunto con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlo no espero encontrarse al erizo sobre ella – So-Sonic – exclamo muy sonrojada – (¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarlo así, pero… tampoco me molesta tenerlo así de cerca) – pensó la coneja mirando a Sonic descansar sobre su pecho.

-Vainilla estas – dijo Sonic levantando el rostro para notar que estaba muy cerca del voluminoso pecho de la coneja, el rostro de Sonic fue invadido por un color rojo y termino alejándose de Vainilla de manera sónica – Perdóname Vainilla, yo no quería hacer eso – se disculpó Sonic muy agitado y sonrojado.

-Tranquilo… fue un accidente – respondió Vainilla desviando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Creo… creo que es mejor que me retire – expreso Sonic haciendo una seña y eso fue algo decepcionante para Vainilla.

-Entiendo… - respondió con voz triste, mientras se ponía de pie y acompañaba al erizo hacia la puerta.

Una vez en la puerta Sonic salió de la casa y volteo a ver a Vainilla la cual se miraba un poco triste y eso lo incomodo un poco.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí – agradeció el erizo azul.

-Cuando quieras mí querido Sonic – respondió Vainilla tratando de sonar un poco feliz.

-Este… no estés triste Vainilla, si quieres… podemos reunirnos mañana – menciono Sonic mirando a la coneja la cual fue invadida por un color rojo manzana.

-Este… yo… pues… - comenzó a balbucear pues la invitación del erizo fue muy sorpresiva – (Sonic quiere verme mañana, rápido responde algo inteligente) – pensaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Vainilla? – hablo Sonic a la distraída coneja.

-(Di que sí vamos) – pensó la coneja - ¡SIII! – grito con los ojos cerrados.

-Valla… eso parece mucho entusiasmo – respondió Sonic mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-Yo… este… nos vemos – dijo Vainilla depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sonic.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Vainilla reacciono, al levantar la vista miro al erizo en shock, su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada y su única reacción fue cerrar la puerta con Sonic fuera.

Sonic seguía afuera y llevo su mano hacia donde había recibid la muestra de afecto por parte de Vainilla, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta e inconscientemente sonrió, esa pequeña muestra de afecto se había sentido… muy bien, lo único que quiso hacer Sonic después de una vida tan acelerada fue… regresar caminando para poder disfrutar la sensación que lo invadía.

 **De regreso con Naruto y Espio:**

Ahora mismo ambos habían terminado de leer el pergamino, ambos estaban muy confundidos con el tipo de entrenamiento que debían llevar.

-Sensei… ¿Sera posible caminar sobre el agua? – pregunto Naruto a su sensei.

-La verdad, yo puedo correr sobre ella, pero caminar es algo que nunca eh intentado… esperemos que con un poco de entrenamiento podamos lograrlo – contesto Espio – A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de lo clones – declaro Espio.

-No se… creo que Kaa-san se molestaría si me mira con la foto de Kurama-chan con esas ropas – dijo Naruto mirando la foto de la zorra vistiendo un muy, muy, muy, muy revelador y exótico traje de baño color rosado de una pieza que solo tapaba lo necesario en el perfecto cuerpo de la zorra de nueve colas – Sensei… ¿Podrías guardarlo tú? – pregunto tomando por sorpresa al camaleón.

-¿Yo? – pregunto el camaleón arqueando una cejar mientras Naruto asentía – Bien… solo no le digas a Julie que yo te estoy guardando las locas fotos de tu novia, no quiero meterme en problemas – dijo Espio.

-¡Qué asco, Kurama-chan no es mi novia, es mi amiga! – Grito Naruto – Las niñas me dan asco y nunca tendré novia – explico el zorrito cruzándose de brazos mientras usaba la típica filosofía de un niño.

-Jejejeje, eso dices ahora Naruto – menciono riendo por las ocurrencias del niño – Bueno – mirando la foto – Sera mejor que oculte esto de Vector, no quiero imaginar lo que haría si la encuentra –

Naruto y Espio caminaron de regreso al laboratorio de Tails, al llegar un destello azul y uno rosado pasaron frente a sus narices.

-¡Sonic regresa! – gritaba el destello rosado.

-¡NO LO CREO AMY, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE ACOMPAÑE DE COMPRAS TU LLEVABAS UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA! – grito el erizo.

-¡Eso fue hace como dos años! – grito Amy.

-¡LO LLEVABAS PUESTO! – grito Sonic sin dejar de correr.

-Esos dos nunca cambian – dijo Espio con un suspiro – Bueno, vayamos con tu madre – ordeno el camaleón caminando con Naruto detrás de él.

-Hey Espio tardaron un poco, en el pergamino que me dejaste no eh podido descifrar mucho, pero estoy descargando un traductor de lenguaje para descifrarlo con más velocidad – explico Tails.

-Ya veo – respondió el camaleón.

-Oye Tails, ¿Tienes agua? Chesse y yo tenemos un poco de sed – dijo una pequeña coneja entrando en el laboratorio.

-Claro Cream, pero antes quiero que conozcas a un amigo – Dijo Tails – Cream, él es Naruto – presento el zorro amarillo al zorro más pequeño – Naruto, ella es Cream una buena amiga – dijo el zorro.

-Hola Naruto, me llamo Cream y él es Chesse – se presentó la conejita de vestido naranja.

-Hola – saludo de forma tímida el zorrito.

-Chao – exclamo el compañero de la conejita.

En el momento que la pequeña creatura se acercó a Naruto esta se transformó volviéndose naranja oscuro y con la apariencia de un pequeño zorro flotante.

-¡Wow! – exclamo Naruto mirando al zorrito flotante.

-Creo que le agradaste – menciono Cream con una sonrisa.

Mientras los niños se conocían, Sonic había logrado dejar atrás a Amy, pero termino encontrándose con alguien que tenia rato sin ver.

-Vaya… pero si eres tú, ¿Viniste a conocer a tu hijo? – pregunto Sonic en tono juguetón.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][

Bueno me gustaría pedir ayuda, dentro de algunos capítulos aparecerán los Akatsuki y los Jinchurikis, me gustaría que me ayudaran, ¿Que animales les gustaría que fueran?

Algunos como Gaara el cual sera un mapache al igual que su Biju ya esta, Son Goku y todos esos igual, pero Fu no se me ocurre como seria al igual que su Biju y de los Akatsuki no se me ocurre que animal debería ser cada uno, si pudieran ayudarme se los agradecería mucho.

Atte: Morde The Cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 4; Conociendo nueva… ¿Gente?**

Ante tales palabras el echidna guardián de las Esmeralda Maestra quedo confundido, ¿Hijo? Knuckles no comprendía esas palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse varias ideas locas que le llegaron a la cabeza, lo más seguro es que correr a tanta velocidad le sacudió la cabeza al erizo azul y ahora solo dice cosas sin sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – pregunto el echidna ingenuamente gruñendo levemente al ver la sonrisa burlesca del erizo.

-Creo que tendrás algunos dolores de cabeza, pero tendrás a alguien a quien puedas enseñar todas tus técnicas de artes marciales – dijo Sonic recostándose en el pasto, solo para ser levantado bruscamente por un molesto echidna.

-Te sugiero que hables claramente a no ser que quieras un bonito agujero en el pecho – amenazo mostrando su puño al aburrido erizo que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tsk… será mejor que regrese al laboratorio, si quieres una respuesta, la obtendrás ahí – dijo de forma aburrida pasando sus brazos detrás de sus espinas y empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Knuckles el cual solo gruñía y cruzaba los brazos.

El hedgehog y echidna caminaba tranquilamente cuando una duda pasó por la cabeza de Knuckles.

-Oye Sonic, ¿Qué hacías por estos rumbos? – pregunto pues lo único que había era el extenso campo, la casa de Shadow y María y el hogar de las conejas.

Sonic se sonrojo levemente – Ahh… pues… yo… digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente y termine en este lugar – respondió nervioso, algo que Knuckles noto pero decidió no preguntar más.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que fue posible ver el taller, el echidna noto inmediatamente como todo estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado, solo pudo mencionar una palabra al ver a la responsable.

-Juli~ - dijo suavemente.

Knuckles empezó a caminar hacia Julie con la intención de saludarla, pero nada le preparo para ver a un pequeño zorrito correr hacia ella para abrazarla y le dijera mami, gesto que ella correspondió abrazándolo amorosamente.

Tail salió del laboratorio cuando noto a Sonic – Sonic volviste y… c-con Knuckles – dijo nerviosamente, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el echidna al hijo de Julie.

Knuckles se encontraba en shock, dirigió su mirada a Tails, luego a Naruto, nuevamente a Tails y nuevamente a Naruto, repitió varias veces el mismo proceso hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-¡TAAAAAAAAIIILS! – grito furioso el echidna, incluso parecía que accedía a la fase de Súper Knuckles sin la necesidad de las esmeraldas.

El zorro de colas gemelas brinco con los pelos de punta – ¡Espera Knuckles no es lo que crees! – grito echando a correr dejando una silueta idéntica a su cuerpo detrás.

-Vaya nunca había visto a Tails correr así – dijo Sonic mirando con sorpresa la velocidad del zorro.

-¡TAAAAIIILS REGRESA HACA PEQUEÑO MALNACIDO! – grito el furioso echidna persiguiendo al espantado zorro de dos colas el cual no deseaba morir por un malentendido.

-¡Knuckles no sé qué fue lo que te hizo enojar, pero no me mates porque…! ¡ME VA A DOLER! – grito Tails sin dejar de correr como alma que lleva al demonio.

Desde un lado Sonic continuaba mirando al igual que Julie la cual tenía a Naruto en brazos.

-Sonic tenemos que hacer algo – dijo la echidna femenina con preocupación.

-Tranquila, Tails estará bien, si Knuckles se pone muy violento intervendré – dijo tranquilamente cuando una enorme explosión se escuchó la cual le movió las espinas al erizo dejando a Julie con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-¿No planeas ayudar a Tails? – pregunto Julie mirando como Tails es casi atrapado por el furioso echidna varias veces.

-No creo que Knuckles lo lastime – contesto tranquilamente el erizo.

-¡KNUCKLES NO ME LASTIMES! – grito Tails dando un salto con el fin de escapar del echidna.

-¡ESO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE PONER TUS MANOS DONDE NO TE CORRESPONDEN! – Grito el echidna aun persiguiendo al zorro el cual tumbaba varias cosas metálicas de gran tamaño para interrumpir el camino del furioso Knuckles - ¡TE VOY A MATA! – grito preparando su puño una vez logro acorralar a Tails, pero su puño nunca toco a Tails.

El echidna cayó al suelo con una caja de herramientas en su rostro, Knuckles aparto la caja de herramientas dejando ver su rojo rostro y lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡Ya basta! – exclamo Julie con las manos en su cadera y mirando con decepción el comportamiento el echidna masculino.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA MUJER?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ATACAS DE ESA MANERA?! – grito sin dejar su tono molesto y agresivo y escupía saliva.

-¡Deja de escupir mientras gritas animal sarnoso! – exigió la echidna femenina con una mirada amenazante.

-¡¿QUIERES DECIRME PORQUE TAILS ES EL PADRE DE ESE ENANO?! – grito señalando a Naruto el cual se escondió detrás de Sonic mirando al echidna rojo con leve miedo.

Incluso Sonic entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras observaba a Knuckles y ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño zorrito.

Knuckles recibió una fuerte bofetada la cual lo calmo y confundió.

-¡NO SEÑALES A MI HIJO, ADEMAS TAILS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, YO DECIDI ADOPTAR A NARUTO! – grito perdiendo los estribos haciendo que Knuckles abriera los ojos de golpe.

De nuevo lo había arruinado y parecía que esta vez sería muy difícil arreglar su error.

-¿Quieres decir que el enano no es hijo de Tails? – pregunto un poco impactado.

Julie-Su le dio la espalda y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento Knuckles miro detenidamente al zorrito que seguía escondido detrás de Sonic para luego ver a Tails y finalmente se dio cuenta que además de ambos ser zorros no se parecían en nada, el pelaje de Tails amarillo pero el de Naruto es color naranja oscuro bordando a rojo, además de que el zorrito solo tenía una cola a diferencia del zorro amarillo.

-Yo… lo siento si exagere un poco… yo pensé… - trato de disculparse el echidna rojo.

-¡PENSAR ES ALGO QUE NUNCA HACES! – Grito Julie – No sé porque por que se me llego a pasar por la cabeza que aceptarías a mi hijo… - termino con un tono que demostraba que sentía rechazo.

-¡Oye dije que lo siento mucho, además no sabía que eras madre! – se defendió Knuckles tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Entonces piensas que no sería buena madre? – pregunto Julie apretando los puños y con una voz que prometía dolor si Knuckles respondía mal.

-¡Tampoco quise decir eso, yo nunca pensaría eso de ti! – contesto con una voz más tranquila esperando que Julie se calmara un poco.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que querías decir? – pregunto con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¡Y-yo siempre pensé que s-serias una estupenda madre! – declaro apenado haciendo que Julie se apenara y sonrojara de golpe.

-Estas mintiendo – dijo ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos.

-Lo digo enserio, siempre pensé que serias una madre hermosa y amorosa madre – dijo Knuckles abrazando a Julie desde atrás, pero recibió un pequeño golpe en la mejilla que termino derribándolo.

-Cállate, no digas bobadas – pidió muy apenada y con los ojos cerrados mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba e insistía en esconder su apenado rostro detrás de su manos.

-No estoy mintiendo, enserio creo que serás una madre maravillosa – dijo Knuckles levantándose con la mejilla hinchada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? – pregunto preguntó Julie mirando a Knuckles el cual asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa – Enorme cabeza de piedra, no sé cómo logras hacer que cambie de ánimo tan fácilmente – dijo Julie lanzándose a los brazos de Knuckles y le besaba en los labios.

A un lado Sonic tapo los ojos de Naruto el cual trataba de quitar la mano del erizo.

-Creme, te estoy haciendo un favor amigo – dijo Sonic.

-Knuckles, ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? – pregunto Tails acercándose nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo viejo, todo tranquilo – contesto el echidna recibiendo un codazo de Julie, la cual le mandaba una mirada molesta – Oye, ¿Eso porque? – pregunto a la echidna femenina.

-Después de lo que hiciste Tails, creo que mínimo merece una disculpa anda – dijo esperando a que Knuckles hiciera caso.

El echidna rojo soltó un suspiro – Tails… lo siento – dijo Knuckles.

-No te preocupes Knu… - empezó Tails pero fue interrumpido por Julie.

-Podrías ser más específico con tu disculpa – pidió Julie mirando a Knuckles el cual gruño frustrado.

-… No presiones… - dijo el echidna recibiendo una mirada molesta de Julie, Knuckles soltó un suspiro – Tails, lamento intentar matarte por un arranque de celos injustificado – dio el guardián de la esmeralda bajando la cabeza derrotado.

-¿Fue tan difícil? – pregunto Julie con una linda sonrisa haciendo que el echidna soltara gruñidos molestos.

-Eh… no te preocupes Knuckles, todo tranquilo solo… trata de no ser tan destructivo la próxima vez – pidió Tails con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando la destrucción causada en su laboratorio por la persecución.

-Kaa-chan – hablo Naruto llamando la atención de Julie.

-Naru-chan – dijo Julie al ver a Naruto confundido – Knuckles, te presento a mi hijo Naruto – dijo Julie con una sonrisa poniendo al zorrito delante de ella haciendo que el echidna rojo se ponga nervioso.

-Kaa-chan, ¿Él es loco al que llamas dormida y que le gusta jugar a ser caballo? – pregunto el zorrito inocentemente.

-¿Caballo? – pregunto Julie.

-Sí, siempre dices su nombre cuando duermes y dices que lo vas a montar hasta que tu mph mph mph – Naruto no pudo terminar porque Julie le tapó la boca al saber a lo que se refería.

-Creo que los detalles no son necesarios los detalles Naru-chan – dio Julie nerviosamente y con un sonrojo, Tails se giró y puso sus manos sobre su nariz tratando de parar su hemorragia nasal, mientras que Knuckles solo ponía una expresión al no entender a lo que se refería Naruto.

-Oye niño, ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? Es que no entendí lo que dijiste – pidió el echidna rojo rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye Cream, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Naru-chan? – dijo Julie a la coneja que recién salía del tallare con Chao siguiéndola.

-Ok, señorita Julie – dijo la conejita con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Naruto el cual se puso un poco rojo – Vamos Naruto – dijo Cream sonriéndole al zorrito poniéndolo aún más rojo.

-Espera chico, aun no me sacas de mi duda – dijo Knuckles mirando como Cream y Naruto se alejaban.

-Crecen tan rápido – dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Espera niño, quiero que me repitas lo que dijiste! – exclamo Knuckles con la intención de seguir a los niños cuando fue atrapado por Julie la cual le beso nuevamente.

-Algún día lo descubrirás – dijo Julie de forma coqueta dejando a Knuckles en shock y sin poderse mover.

Una vez Naruto y Cream desaparecieron entre los arboles Julie se dispuso a poner en orden el taller, parecía ser que Tails no era exactamente ordenado.

-"Tails en verdad necesita una chica en su vida" – pensó Julie, luego dirigió su mirada al lugar por donde se fueron – "Espero que Naru-chan y Cream se vuelvan buenos amigos" – pensó mientras empezaba a ordenar el lugar.

Con Naruto y Cream ambos caminaban al lado del otro con Chao volando sobre ellos repitiendo "Chao", ambos niños se habían alejado un poco del taller hasta llegar al lugar donde Naruto y Espio habían entrenado.

-Este lugar es muy bonito – dijo Cream dándole una sonrisa dirigida al apenado zorrito.

-Si – respondió Naruto avergonzado, pues Cream aún no soltaba su mano.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto la coneja esperando que Naruto tuviera una idea con la que divertirse.

-Bueno… eh… - dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza con una mirada pensativa haciendo que Cream soltara silenciosas risitas.

-¿Quieres jugar tag? – pregunto Cream con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

De regreso en el laboratorio mientras los niños se entretenían, Julie y Knuckles se encontraba "hablando" tranquilamente.

-Déjame ver si entendí – dijo Knuckles llevándose la mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos – Recogiste a un niño que encontraste abandonado, ¿Y no planeabas decírmelo? – pregunto el echidna.

-Por supuesto que planeaba decírtelo – dijo Julie con un tono elevado no agradándole el tono de Knuckles.

-Y ahí van de nuevo – dijo Sonic rodando los ojos cansado de escuchar a la pareja discutir por todo – "En serio tener novia es muy problemático" – pensó cuando la imagen de Vainilla sonriéndole apareció en su cabeza – "Acaso… ¿Vainilla seria problemática?" – Pensó con curiosidad pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza – "¿Qué estoy pensando? Vainilla es la madre de Cream" – se regañó a sí mismo – "Pero pensándolo bien, Vainilla no es como las otras chicas que conozco, no es violenta como Julie, ni acosadora como Amy y" – Sonic trago saliva con un sonrojo en su rostro – "Es mucho más sexy que Rouge" – pensó recordando lo que la hermosa coneja utilizo cuando durmió con él.

Los minutos pasaba y Julie y Knuckles seguían discutiendo con Sonic ignorándolos olímpicamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos acerca de la hermosa coneja cuando…

-¡SOOOOOONIIIIIC! – fue el grito que saco a los echidnas de su discusión e hizo que Sonic soltara un suspiro molesto.

Amy apareció de la nada y salto sobre Sonic el cual trataba de alejarla con pocos resultados.

-Por Dios Amy, tranquilízate – rogo Sonic evitando que la eriza lo besara.

-Eso no se podrá mi querido Sonic, hoy tendremos… - una fuerte explosión se hizo presente interrumpiendo a la eriza rosa.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de la que vino la explosión, Julie inmediatamente se preocupó.

-¡Naruto, Cream! – grito preocupada por su hijo y la conejita.

-¡Tails el tornado! – ordeno Sonic empezando a correr hacia el lugar donde se originó la explosión.

-¡Sonic espera! – pidió Amy pero el erizo la ignoro por completo.

Tails rápidamente se puso manos a la obra – ¡Knux, Julie vamos! – ordeno el zorro esperando a que ambos subieran al Tornado X.

Julie rápidamente se subió de co-piloto mientras Knuckles se subia en una de las alas.

-¡Tails arranca! – grito la echidna femenina.

-¿Chicos que sucede? – pregunto Amy no entendiendo que sucedía.

En ese momento el Tornado salió a gran velocidad haciendo que la eriza se cubriera el rostro mientras veía al avión alejarse a gran velocidad. La eriza sin mucha opción corrió en la misma dirección que los demás angustiada de que nadie le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Minutos antes de la explosión con Cream y Naruto.

Ambos niños estuvieron jugando por varios minutos divirtiéndose, ahora mismo los niños se encontraba recargados en un árbol mirando el lago, Naruto no sabía porque pero estar con Cream lo relajaba y se sentía extremadamente feliz a su lado, no sabía porque pero sentía que la conejita sería una valiosa amiga.

Sin embargo un objeto volador que se acercaba a ellos saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-Hohohohoho – se escuchó una fuerte risa desconocida para Naruto pero muy conocida para Cream y Chao.

-¡Eggman! – exclamo la conejita con sorpresa y temor.

-¡Chao, chao! – dijo chao frunciendo su seño.

-¡Hohoho, parece que es mi dia de suerte! – exclamo una extraña voz masculina. En esos momentos un par de brazos mecánicos atraparon a Cream y Chao.

-¡Chaaaaooo! – exclamo Chao adolorido por como el brazo mecánico apretaba su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh! – grito Cream adolorida.

-¡Cream! – exclamo Naruto preocupado.

-¡Naruto! – grito la conejita asustada.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el pequeño Tails – dijo de forma burlona un hombre alto con cuerpo en forma de huevo con un bigote grueso castaño, anteojos circulares negros y nariz picuda rosa.

-¡Oye baka, suelta a Cream-chan! – grito Naruto al extraño hombre.

-Uhhh parece que el pequeño Tails quiere a su noviecita de vuelta – dio burlonamente – Si quieres a la coneja de vuelta deberás traerme la esmeraldas del chaos – ordeno el científico.

-Dije… - el pelaje de Naruto se volvió más erizado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus guantes se rompieron por las uñas las cuales habían crecido.

-[¡Naruto-kun cálmate!] – pidió Kurama desde el sello.

-*ALERTA* *ALERTA* *ALERTA* *ALERTA* *ALERTA* - la maquina comenzó a advertir la maquina al científico.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Eggman confundido mirando la pantalla donde aparecía el zorrito el cual liberaba una poderosa energía roja.

De un momento a otro el zorrito se encontraba sobre la máquina de Eggman el cual miraba con sorpresa al pequeño zorrito.

-¡GRAAAAAA! – el zorrito soltó un poderoso rugido el cual hizo que el metal de la maquina crujiera.

-¿Qué…? – pregunto el científico en shock.

Naruto cayó contra la máquina y la golpeo con fuerza atravesando el metal fácilmente generando una pequeña explosión.

Naruto cayó al suelo con las piernas dobladas y le mando una fría mirada a Eggman el cual se encogió nerviosamente.

-Tú no eres Tails – dijo notando que el zorro solo tenía una sola cola – Veamos si eres tan rudo – dijo presionando un botón haciendo que varios brazos mecánicos contra el niño.

Naruto logro esquivar algunos de ellos e incluso destruir otro de un zarpazo pero al final fue atrapado haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

-¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad? – Pregunto con una sonrisa siniestras mirando con satisfacción – Sabes, desprendes una increíble energía, ¿Me pregunto si podre usarte para tener más poder? – pregunto de forma siniestra.

-¡Eggman suelta a Naruto! – exclamo Cream llamando la atención del malvado científico.

-Sabes… las esmeraldas del caos no me parecen tan interesantes como este niño – dijo soltando a Cream y Chao los cuales soltaron un grito esperando el golpe pero nunca llego.

La coneja abrió los ojos – Señor… - antes de que pudiera continuar la figura le tapó la boca.

-Tengo grandes planes para ti – dijo Eggman haciendo que los brazos soltaran descargas eléctricas contra Naruto.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – grito el joven zorrito con dolor al recibir las descargas en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cream cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos deseando que el sufrimiento de su amigo.

En ese momento un objeto filoso se enterró en el cristal de Eggman.

-¿Pero qué? – pregunto el bigotón cuando la navaja exploto liberando una gran cantidad de humo.

Eggman pudo escuchar pequeñas explosiones las cuales lo pusieron un poco nervioso.

Cuando el humo se dispersó Eggman pudo ver a Espio mirándolo con molestia y a su lado un erizo negro con rojo en sus púas, dos aros como pulseras y zapatos blancos con rojo y amarillo.

El erizo tenia a Naruto en un brazo y miraba a Eggman con un rostro serio también en su brazo libre tenía una bolsa de plástico.

-¡Shadow! – exclamo Eggman molesto.

-Sabía que eras un cobarde Eggman, pero meterte con niños… - Shadow soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza mirando al científico.

Espio miro a Shadow con una mirada agradecida para luego mirar a Eggman – No me interesa tus planes para las esmeraldas del chaos, pero lo que si me interesa es que te metas con mi aprendiz – declaro mirando a Naruto el cual estaba inconsciente en los brazos del erizo.

-No trates de hacerte el héroe Espio, ese mocoso tiene un poder que puede ayudarme en mis objetivos, así que entréguenlo – dijo molesto por que le arrebataran su gran descubrimiento.

Eggman acciono otro botón haciendo que salieran varios brazos más los cuales fueron contra el erizo y camaleón los cuales saltaron evitando fácilmente los brazos mecánicos, cuando las manos estaban por perseguirlos un destello azul paso y destruyo los brazos rápidamente.

-¡Noooo! – exclamo Eggman al ver sus armas destruidas.

-Vaya, vaya Eggman, que tu mami no te dijo que no debes meterte con niños pequeños – dijo Sonic el cual se paró al lado de Shadow.

-Para que los sepas mi mami siempre me dijo que tomara lo que me interesara y en estos momentos ese niño es lo que quiero – declaro Eggman.

Ambos erizos y camaleón hicieron caras de asco al escuchar hablar al científico.

-Eres un hombre repugnante – dijo Shadow con asco mientras Espio afilaba más la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo perturbador y extraño que se escuchó eso? - pregunto Sonic mirando a Eggman.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el científico cuando un robot en forma de círculo rojo le explico al oído a que se refería el erizo, una vez termino a Eggman le salió una gota de sudor – Genial ahora todos me verán como un pedófilo desesperado por un chico – se lamentó chocando su rostro contra el tablero de la nave.

De vuelta en las naciones elementales un hombre pálido estornudo repentinamente después de separar sus labios de la fotografía de un chico de cabello en forma de culo de pato la cual tenía labial rojo marcado.

Tails con el tornado acababan de llegar y cuando Knuckles vio a Eggman inmediatamente salto contra la máquina del científico golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer.

-¡Naruto! – Grito Julie saliendo del tornado y corriendo hacia Shadow – Naruto bebe, dime algo – pidió la echidna preocupadamente y tomaba el rostro del zorrito sin recibir respuesta.

-Tranquila mujer, el niño está bien – dijo Shadow recibiendo una mirada molesta de Knuckles por hablarle así a Julie.

-Tranquila Julie Naruto está bien, solo está descansando – dijo Espio mirando a su discípulo.

Julie soltó un suspiro para luego mirar a su alrededor – ¿Donde esta Cream? – pregunto preocupada por la coneja.

-Aquí estoy señorita Julie – dijo Cream saliendo de detrás de los árboles – El señor Shadow me salvo – dijo con gratitud mirando al erizo oscuro el cual solo bufo levemente.

-Parece que tienes un lado suave con los niños, ¿eh? Shadow – pregunto Sonic golpeando al erizo oscuro con su codo.

-¿Qué sucedió Cream? – pregunto Julie ignorando a ambos erizos.

-Bueno… apareció Eggman y me atrapo, luego Naruto trato de salvarnos y Eggman lo atrapo y lastimo – conto la conejita con pena.

Julie sentía que había escuchado suficiente cuando escucho que Eggman lastimo a su hijo, la mirada de la echidna se ensombreció, dándole la espalda a la coneja, erizos y camaleón empezó a caminar hacia la nave del científico malvado el cual apenas estaba saliendo de los escombros de su nave quejándose de dolor.

Eggman se puso de pie y empezó a estirar su cuerpo hasta que los huesos de su espalda tronaron – Aaa, eso me dolió – se quejó el bigotón.

-Creme, no será lo único que te dolerá – dijo Julie haciendo que Eggman se girara y casi ensuciara sus pantalones al ver la mirada de la mujer.

En el mismo instantes que le echidna salto contra el científico Espio tomo a Naruto del brazo de Shadow y tomo a Cream de la mano para evitar que viera la sangrienta imagen.

-Hagas lo que hagas sin importar lo que escuches no mires atrás – pidió Espio a la conejita.

-¡AAA, ese me servía para caminar! – grito adolorido mientras Julie le torcía el pie y Eggman golpeaba el suelo con desesperación.

Julie le soltó el pie, momento que Eggman aprovecho para tratar de escapar pero Julie le puso un pie en la espalda y empezó a jalar los brazos del científico.

-¡Nonononononono Para duele mucho, por favor! – rogo llorando Eggman desesperadamente ante la fuerza de la echidna.

-Lastimaste a mi bebé, ahora yo te hare sufrir por ello – dijo Julie oscuramente empezando a golpear al científico sin ninguna piedad.

Mientras Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles decidieron que era buena idea que Julie se desahogara un poco.

-Nunca pensé que Eggman pudiera gritar como una niña – dijo el erizo hiperactivo deseando tener una cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

-Parece que ya le rompió varios huesos, quizás después de esto tenga que hacerse un cuerpo metálico – comento Knuckles conociendo de antemano la fuerza de Julie.

-Lo mejor es que jamás provoquemos a Julie, o si no nos ira igual o peor que a Eggman – dijo Tails teniendo una gota de sudor en su nuca y miraba nerviosamente los sucesos.

-Hm – dijo Shadow mirando tranquilamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso Shadow, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el erizo azul mirando la bolsa de plástico - ¿Y que es esa bolsa? – pregunto.

-María me… pidió que le fuera a comprar ciertas cosas – contesto el erizo oscuro – "Mas bien me amenazo con destruir mis cosas y aplastarme mi…" – Shadow tuvo que suprimir un escalofrió – Bueno yo me voy – dijo alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

En ese momento Julie soltó a Eggman y los subió a su máquina y usando toda su fuerza golpeo la máquina y lo saco a volar.

-¡Me la pagaran por esto! – grito Eggman desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Después de masacrar a Eggman Julie busco con la mirada a su hijo encontrándolo recostado en el suelo siendo cuidado por Cream con Espio vigilándolos, la echidna sonrió enternecida al ver a la coneja pensando en lo lindos que se veían juntos. Ella empezó a caminar hacia ellos no notando como sus amigos le sonreían nerviosamente, en vez de eso llego hasta donde Cream.

-Cream, muchas gracias por cuidar a Naruto – agradeció Julie con una sonrisa amable mientras se agachaba y tomaba a Naruto en brazos.

-Yo… si… - dijo la conejita un poco apenada.

-Bueno, volvamos al taller, seguro que Naruto despertara con hambre – dijo Julie mientras Cream y Knuckles caminaba a sus lados.

Knuckles miro a Julie que cargaba a Naruto y sonrió un poco para luego toser falsamente.

-Quieres… ¿Quieres ayuda? – pregunto Knuckles tímidamente.

-Hmm – Julie sonrió de lado al ver que Knuckles quería ayudarla – Tranquilo, puedo con el – contesto con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba Tails recordó que Sonic paso la niche afuera y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Oye Sonic, ayer que hubo tormenta donde dormiste – pregunto haciendo que el erizo se ponga nervioso.

-Y-ya sabes… por ahí – contesto con nervios el erizo mientras sudaba levemente.

Mientras ellos caminaban no se dieron cuenta que Espio se quedó atrás mirando hacia los árboles, juraría que había sentido una extraña aura oscura pero ahora no sentía nada.

-Espio, ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Sonic mirando a su amigo con duda.

-No… todo está bien – contesto el camaleón dando un salto y quedando en una de las alas del Tornado X, levemente regreso su mirada a los arboles pero no vio nada.

Una vez todos se fueron un par de ojos amarillos aparecieron entre las sombras, los ojos continuaron viendo hacia donde se fueron todos para luego sonreír mostrando dos hileras de dientes filosos y una larga lengua la cual serpenteo un poco.

-Que… interesante… - dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

 **[:3][;3][:3]** **[;3][:3][;3][:3][;3][:3][;3]**

 **Aquí** **esta el nuevo capitulo Miau.**

 **Es el ultimo que subió Kachorro y el ultimo en el que me baso, yo siento que todo esto solo fue como un prologo así que tengo gran camino lleno de posibilidades Miau!**

 **Lo que sigue sera mio y solo mio, ahora solo tengo una leve idea de adonde planeo llevar esta historia, ya tengo pensado un villano principal, si bien estará Eggman obviamente y Akatsuki un tiempo el malo maloso sera otro, no planeo usar a villanos de los juegos, como mucho a metal Sonic Miau!**

 **También me decidí el no usar a los cómics o solo pequeñas cosas y de las series probablemente no use muchas cosas, solo algunas como hasta ahora con el Tornado X.**

 **Otra cosa, no esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas ya que voy a buscar trabajo y debo seguir con la escuela, ya saben como es eso así que cuando encuentre trabajo las actualizaciones serán menos pero tratare de almenos actualizar la mayoria de mis historias por lo menos una o dos veces al mes Miau!**

 **Por el momento eso es todo, espero que les gustara y nos leemos luego Miau!**

 **Atte; Morde The Cat.**

 **[][][][][][]**

 **HyperA1985:**  
Hello, I'm glad you like the story,but I can not write it in English, I'm good at reading it but not very good at writing it, if you're interested in trying, you're well-liked meow 


End file.
